Dude, where's my Titan?
by Mimi-dudette
Summary: After a bad day, Beast boy goes off by himself and the next time the rest of the team meet him, it's three weeks later and he doesn't remember a thing. Can they remind him of his identity so he can warn them of a terrible crime? Please R
1. How you drown sorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans... or spider man. -.-'  
**

"Beast boy, the villains aren't going to wait for us you know!"

"Alright dude! I'm coming!" Beast boy yelled back to Robin, sitting on the sofa and clipping his last toenail, tongue sticking out in concentration.

Robin's eye began to twitch as he watched Cyborg, Raven and Starfire make for the T-car, leaving himself and Terra to wait for Beast boy. "Quit cutting your nails and HURRY UP!" he half yelled, impatiently.

BB threw the clippers on the floor and hastily pulled his boots on. "O.K. dude, I'm ready! You try having claws instead of nails!" He said, vaulting over the back on the sofa._Dude, Robin really needs to learn to chill out… _he mused to himself_._

Robin hardly waited until BB had reached the door and had grabbed his T-com before sprinting down the hallway tapped co-ordinates into his own communicator. Terra gave him a weak smile as they followed. "Don't worry B; he's just being normal Robin."

Beast boy gave her a huge fake smile in return, but the moment they had ran into the afternoon sun it slipped away and he morphed into a falcon; flying close to the water and following Starfire and Raven just ahead, he couldn't help but reflect on the rubbish day he'd had. After two hours of solid training, an amazingly short supply of tofu, being blamed for Silkie eating Cyborg's controller and being completely ignored by Raven all day because he had tried to make her lunch but had tripped and sent it flying over one of her books instead, he wasn't taking being shouted at by Robin very well.

It didn't take them long to reach the crime area, a large street in the banking district. Adonis dominated the scene, laughing manically as people ran from him screaming, terrified for their lives. In one swift movement, he picked up a small car and threw it into the window of the nearest bank.

"No-one stops Adonis!" He yelled, flexing mechanical muscles as he started towards the bank.

"Wrong Adonis!"

Adonis almost groaned at the line. It meant only one thing; Robin. Sure enough, he turned to find all of the titans facing him, grim determination plastered over their faces.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled and they all jumped into action, not even waiting for Adonis to retaliate with his own cheesy line.

Terra raised her glowing hands and raised a huge lump of concrete from the road, cracking it with a swish of her hand. Raven levitated one half and they both sent a boulder at him at top speed from opposite directions. Adonis dodged one and sent a powerful punch straight into the other, smashing it into a small cloud of debris. Cyborg came running out of nowhere, preferring to start the battle with his fists. Grinning and waiting until Cyborg's killer punch had got close enough for the thrill, Adonis grabbed his fist and flung him to the side, crashing into Robin who had been trying for a surprise attack. He was suddenly assaulted by a flurry of Star bolts burning his back.

"Is that all you got?!" He yelled manically, before jumping up and grabbing Starfire's legs.

She screamed as he flung her round and around and sent her flying down the road, Terra and Raven rushing to help her. Grinning in triumph, he turned to see Beast boy facing him, ready to fight. This however, only made his grin widen; after the incident in the DNA lab he really had a bone to pick with this guy. BB, oblivious to Adonis's standing anger, smirked and beckoned towards him; the gesture plainly said, _bring it on. _

They charged at each other and met in the centre of the street, a gorilla and machine muscle man. They exchanged sharp blows, almost mimicking each others moves until Adonis sent a low blow straight into Beast boy's stomach and he staggered backwards, turning humanoid again.

"Pathetic," Adonis smirked at Beast boy, who was struggling back into a fighting pose. "There you are the weakest of the titans, and when you finally get a beast to make you powerful, you're too much of a wimp to use it! I don't know why you're even on their team!"

Anger blossoming in his chest, Beast boy roared, morphed into a lion and launched himself at Adonis with claws extended. He knocked him to the ground and then landed on his chest, slashing every part he could reach. With a grunt, Adonis punches him off and stood to glare angrily at the claw marks on his suit. Beast boy meanwhile, turned into a mountain goat and was about to ram into Adonis when he was grabbed by the horns and flung around and down the road, much like he did to Starfire but harder.

BB landed roughly and tried to stagger back up, totally disorientated. Everything slowly began to stop spinning and he managed to focus on Adonis running at him, both fists clenched. Swearing lightly under his breath, his tried to stand his ground when-

"Beast boy, get out the way!"

"Eep!" BB managed to jump out of the way to avoid Cyborg's and Robin's infamous sonic boom attack. It hit as targeted on Adonis and knocked him clear away; though he had only been near the blast, Beast boy was still thrown away and smacked hard into a building. Stars danced in front of his eyes as he tried to get his throbbing head to focus. After a few dizzy moments he saw the other titans attacking Adonis in one final swoop; he was battered by rock, mini-bombs, lasers bursts, star bolts and a whole host of inanimate objects until he fainted, an automatic value opening his suit and allowing his to be sprawled at the titans feet.

The _other _titan's feet.

Beast boy grabbed onto the wall and managed to drag himself up, quickly stretching to try at keep the aches at bay. He looked over at his friends and was about to run over, but Adonis's words span around his head and made him hesitate.

_Stupid blown-up, big headed jerk… _he thought, the most vicious insult his still slightly aching brain could supply him.

After adjusting his faithful gloves, he put on a happy face just as several police SWAT vans arrived who had doubtless been waiting just off the scene. They had stopped in front of him, blocking him off from the other titans. Frowning slightly, he listened as he heard Robin and Raven start talking officially with them and the sound of large handcuffs being clamped down.

"Hey, where's Beast boy?" Terra asked, noticing the absence. "Adonis seemed to go a bit crazy when he saw him…" she added softly, concerned and not knowing anything about the whole beast incident.

"I do not… Oh!" Starfire suddenly saw him making his way round the van and towards them, "Here is friend Beast boy!" she cried happily, hugging him the moment he got close enough. Everyone on the team was sure to have bruises from her daily hugs; the only downfall with living with a permanently happy person who happened to have alien strength.

"Wassup Star?" BB chuckled, grinning sheepishly and taking a deep gasp of air when she let him go before winking to Terra.

"So y'all!" Cyborg grinned at them all, resisting the urge the lean on the two shortest titans (Beast boy and Terra) just to see their peeved off faces. "The kitchen's tofu free, we've beaten the bad guy and it's almost 5... THIS CALLS FOR PIZZA!"

"Rock on!" Terra laughed as Starfire quickly added; "And mustard!"

Suddenly Terra noticed that instead of joining in, Beast boy was absentmindedly staring at Adonis being dragged into the police van. "You O.K., B?" she asked.

He suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah…err, guys? Do you think I could sit today out…?"

They all stared.

_Beast boy miss pizza? _He never missed the chance to be with them all and eat every bit of pizza he could lay his hands on.

"Are you ill or something?" Cyborg asked in mock worry, half smiling. "Do I need to call a doctor?"

BB gave a dry laugh, turning away from them. He wasn't sure how he was feeling but he couldn't seem to face everyone else at the moment. "See you lot later."

Starfire and Cyborg swapped a confused look and Terra watched him walk off; about half way down the road, his shoulders sagged and he turned out of view. The sight saddened her and made her feel slightly guilty for some reason but she pushed a sudden thought to the back of her mind and turned away. A strange silence fell over them for a few moments, until the three heard Robin say something in a dismissive tone and he and Raven strode over to them.

"Where did Beast boy go?" Raven asked curiously.

Terra and Cyborg didn't really know how to answer so Starfire stepped forwards. "Friend Beast boy has… err…decided to sit out of the pizza." she explained, not sure how to string the words together.

Robin frowned, his mask narrowing slightly. Beast boy never usually cut himself off from the others, unless something bad had happened such as when his beast had escaped or when Terra had 'died'. _But nothing as bad as that could have happened _he reflected, mentally shrugging. Despite his happy-go-lucky nature, Beast boy was still human and, as he told the others, "Everyone needs some time alone."

"Even Beast boy." Raven commented in mock-wonder.

Shrugging and with a single backwards glance, they walked to the pizza place together, talking about whatever happened to pop into their heads.

Beast boy walked aimlessly towards the edge of town, oblivious to everything but the pounding of his own footsteps. He needed to go somewhere… alone… just to relax himself… but where? Normally when he was feeling down it was Terra's cavern he would travel to but he couldn't do that now she was back - it would be visiting someone's grave before they died. Flinching at the word, he licked his lips and stared skywards, inspiration striking him. He would go to that little café terra had shown him at the edge of town - a place where he could reflect and eat the best damn pie in Jump city!

Allowing a grin to slip across his features he ran a few steps then jumped into the air. Deciding on the fastest bird he could think of, he skimmed the tops of the buildings, looking down at the civilians below. _You don't know what you're missing _He laughed to himself, feeling the rush of air powering his wings.

It took Beast boy little under ten minutes to reach the café and order his pie. Smacking his lips, he delved into it, enjoying the welcome distraction of food.

"Wow, you titans sure can eat."

"Huh?" Beast boy looked up to find a brown-haired kid a few years older than him staring unabashed as he ate a quarter of the pie in one gulp. "Oh err yeah…" Trying to retain his cool, he flexed his muscles. "We titans need to keep our strength up you know."

The boy snorted and BB had to marvel at how cool and collected he was. "Yeah, you're a right macho man." He laughed, moving his long-ish hair out of his face.

Feeling instantly at ease, Beast boy turned to him and smirked. "I would be if I turned gorilla!"

"From that and the fact you're green; I take it you're Beast boy, right?" The boy smiled. "Sorry, I'm not the type to know every detail about our local superheroes; actually I'm kind of new here anyways." He stuck out a black-gloved hand. "I'm Lukan."

"Nice to meet you," Beast boy grinned, shaking his hand before stuffing down the rest of his pie; he didn't want it to feel unwanted.

Watching amused for a few seconds, Lukan decided to break the silence once again; he had never been one for the quiet. "So," He started, fiddling with the cuff of his denim jacket. "Why you here alone? You don't seem the type to like nothing but your own company, especially if you live and work with your best friends."

Giving one last mighty gulp, Beast boy's smile saddened slightly. "It's been a bit of a bad day." He admitted, not wanting to into more detail than that.

"Man, I totally know how you feel," Lukan said, looking understanding. "Trust me; you would not believe the week I've had!"

Laughing, BB winked, "Right, let's drown our sorrows with the best pies in the history of pies!"

He stuck out his hand to order but to his surprise, found Lukan stopping him, a wicked look in his green eyes.

"That's not how you drown sorrow, Beast boy." He laughed. "And here, they don't care who drinks as long as an over 18 pays and yours truly has been 18 for a while now!" BB suddenly cottoned on just as Lukan waved to the waitress. "Two pints over here!"

The beer arrived far faster than the pie had done and Beast boy gazed at his a little guilty. He was only 16 and had never had that much to drink in his life… Christmas and birthdays were the exception… unless you counted those little sherry-filled-chocolates he ate whenever Starfire unwittingly put them into the shopping… _OK, you're moving off-track now, _he scolded himself, dittoing Lukan and lifting the glass. He was sure Robin and Cyborg had drunk before even though only Cyborg was over-age. Mentally shrugging and gulping down the bitter drink he made his decision. After all, what harm would it do?

.x.

Hours later, Beast boy exited the café into the evening moonlight, grinning at the world and waving happily to a sodden Lukan who was asleep on the counter. He ran in the general direction of the Tower, singing to a 'Spider-man' beat;

_Beeeeast boy! Beeeeast boy!_

_Does whatever a Beast boy does!_

_Could he swing, from a web?_

_Yes he could, but he can't be bothered!_

Chuckling at his comic genius, BB sang it again, over and over, keeping in momentum with his jogged footsteps. It was lucky that the café wasn't that far from the tower, as he only had half an idea where he was going. Slowly, Titans tower came into view and he paced the side of the lake instead of flying or swimming to his home.

"I didn't have _too _many, you know." He informed thin air. "Lukan had twice as much as me! He's great he is…" A random thought seemed to strike him. "He fell asleep… heh heh…"

Giggling for a few seconds, Beast boy glared over to the tower. _Now, how did he get over there? Hmmmmm…… Oh yeah! Cyborg takes him under the lake with his T-car! _Proud of himself, he jumped on a rock and cupped both hands around his mouth.

"CY!!" He screamed, in a slightly higher pitched tone than normal. "OOOHHHH, CY!! I'M STUCK! COME PICK ME UP!!" Frowning, he tried Robin instead. "ROBBIE! TELL CY TO COME AND PICK ME UP!!"

Not surprisingly, no-one came but Beast boy seemed totally contented with wandering aimlessly by the lake, jumping over rocks and falling over several times.

"Terra can make rocks fly!" He remembered, grinning as he threw a pebble. "I like Terra… but Rae doesn't… He he…" for some reason, BB found this very amusing.

Just as he began to recite his song again, Beast boy's sharp ears caught the sound of hurried, muffled footsteps. It took him a few seconds to react and even then, all he did was spin round and make a weird noise in his throat.

"Hello?" he whispered cautiously. "Cy? Robbie? Have you come to pick me up?" he heard it again and felt a little more nervous. "Terra?" he whimpered, hopefully.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in the back of his neck and he yelped in surprise. Beast boy stood there for a few seconds swaying, before he realised there was something in his neck; he grabbed it out to find an empty dart lying in his palm.

"Dude…" He murmured, his already dizzy vision becoming cloudy. "You sure aren't Cyborg." He added to a figure closing in as darkness started to eat at the edges of his eyes.

Suddenly his knees buckled and everything became black.

**So how do you think think the start went? It was fun writing the last bit ... Please reveiw, I'm not sure about my title 'Beast boy?'. Seems a bit plain. Any other ideas for title would be great, I've almost finished the second chapter so you won't have to wait long for that!**

**ROCK ON DUDES AND DUDETTES!**


	2. Have you seen a green monkey?

**I felt in a writing mood today so I managed to get chapter two up pretty fast. Yay! Big thankyou to everyone who has reveiwed so far, i really wasn't expecting that many reveiws so fast! amazingly grateful to you guys! Some one pointed out that I got the Drinking age limit wrong, sorry if I did, it's 18 where I live so thats what I wrote. **

**Disclamer; I don't own any of the Teen titans... apart from Beast boy XD ... Okay I don't own any of them...**

* * *

"Beast boy! BEAST BOY!"

"Friend Beast boy!"

"Have you seen a green dog?"

"Yo B!"

"Beast boy, can you hear me?"

"Have you seen a green bird?"

"BEAST BOY"

"Right," Raven crossed her arms and glared at a random bunch of teenagers. "Have you lot seen _any _type of green animal?"

Most of them shook their heads, terrified of the gothic super hero, but one girl raised a finger. "I have a green turtle at home called Benji." She offered, and Raven's spirits, which had fluttered for a moment, came crashing back down.

Giving them the dirtiest look she could muster without losing any sort of control, she stalked off and (to the staring teenager's amazement and horror) a black raven appeared and swept her away in a heartbeat. Raven materialized the next second by the side a quiet pond in Jump City Park where the Titans had agreed to meet after searching their area. Feeling unusually down, (Even for her) she slumped onto a wooden bench, head in hands.

It had been almost three weeks since Beast boy had disappeared, and the only worthless clue they had was his T-com, left by Titans Lake. When they had made their first search round the city she had scoffed, saying they would properly find him asleep in an arcade. However, as the days drug on, it became more and more clear that something horrible must have happened, but with no leads it was all they could do to search the city and a few surrounding areas; they didn't bother the police as they never took missing heroes seriously. Sighing deeply and actually feeling close to tears, Raven destroyed a few nearby flowers (Okay, a _lot _of nearby flowers) to help release her feelings.

A few minutes went by, until she heard voices coming closer. Raven turned to see Terra (A rose bush on the other side of park exploded, just to make sure Raven could keep herself civil in Terra's company) and Starfire walking up to her, exchanging worried looks and talking softly.

"I take it you didn't find anything." Raven said more than asked, looking away again.

Starfire bowed her head. "We are unsuccessful once again." She admitted.

"We just don't know where else to look," Terra muttered, it was obvious that she had been crying again and she quickly rubbed her eyes in an attempt to hide it. "None of this makes sense…"

"We will find him." Raven interrupted in monotone, before chanting and beginning her meditation.

Starfire and Terra swapped a quick glance and after a few moments Star decided to fly up and look for any signs for Robin and Cyborg; Okay, mostly for Robin but she kept an eye out for Cyborg too.

This left Terra to her thoughts.

Of course she instantly thought of Beast boy and her insides squirmed. She missed him so much yet what else could she do in the search to find him? Here she felt a bit guilty. There was one thing about the night Beast boy disappeared that she had found out but she was too scared to tell the others in case it put a whole new spin on their search. One night, a week after they had found Beast boy's T-com but no Beast boy, she had wandered into her old favourite café, hoping for a night to think. Well, she certainly _did_ have a lot to think about.

_**Flashback - one week after Beast boy disappeared**_

"_Hey Diane," she smiled a young waitress who had been working there for the past few months. "The usual please."_

"_Sure thing, miss," Diane chirped, before placing the order though to the cook. With no other costumers, she turned back to Terra, taking in her saddened face. "You ok, miss? You seem down in the dumps today, if you don't mind me saying."_

"_I'm ok, I suppose." Terra murmured, not even bothering to remind her that she didn't need to call her 'miss'. _

_Diane pulled a sympathetic face. "You know what," She said suddenly, smiling sadly. "You look just like your friend, the green kid. He came in 'ere last week looking like the world was against him and ordered a pie too." She winked. "Must be something great in those pies! Haven't had one myself, I'm trying to watch me weight, see."_

_At that, she chuckled and poked her slightly chubby belly, not noticing Terra staring at her, mouth agape. "B…Beast boy was here?"_

"_Why, yes." Diane paused, thinking for a second. "He started shovelling down that pie like it was the last one on earth! But then he started talking to this kid… I think his name was Lukan… he seemed to be nice enough but you could tell he'd had it rough." A frown slide over her usually cheerful face. "They talked for a bit and seemed to befriend each other right away. Not that I was staring or anything! It's just when you see a kid like Beast boy come in and talk to someone like Lukan, you feel the need to look over him, you know?" Terra nodded, keen for her to carry on. "Anyway, wasn't long until Lukan bought them both a pint and…"_

"_He bought him a WHAT?!"_

"_A…a pint…" Diane looked a little worried at the look on Terra's face. "I didn't feel right letting him have one and he seemed a bit off at first but everyone else acted like it was normal and I don't want to lose me job. Anyway, he only had a few but you could tell it was the first time he had drank like that and it all went straight to his head, the poor dear. He left around ten, waving at the world and singing his little heart out."_

_Terra's heart was pounding. The night he disappeared he was here… and some moron had got him drunk! She felt like snapping Lukan's neck! _

_Needless to say, you really didn't want to get Terra angry._

_Taking a few breaths to calm herself down, she looked back at Diane who was still peering at her worriedly. "What happened to Lukan?"_

"_He fell asleep at the bar and Joe," She nodded to cook. "Had to throw him out. Ain't seen him since."_

_A small bell rang and Diane instantly turned round and placed Terra's pie in front of her. To her surprise the money was on the counter and Terra looked ready to leave._

"_I've got to go." _

"_B…but miss, what about your pie?" _

_Terra smiled. "You eat it, thanks for everything you've told me."_

"_But I'm watching me weight!" Diane protested, scratching the back of her neck and looking at the pie._

"_You don't need to watch your silly weight!" Terra laughed, winking at her friend. "You look great!"_

_Beaming, Diane decided to risk it and took a small bite of the pie, instant bliss sweeping her face. "Screw my weight!" She laughed, savouring another bite. "Yummy!"_

_Terra giggled then slowly walked out of the diner. The moment she reached outside however, she started running before jumping onto a bolder, mind racing._

_**End Flashback**_

"Robin!" Starfire cried Terra suddenly yanked out of her thoughts. "Robin is returning and he is accompanied with friend Cyborg!"

Sure enough, a few moments later, Terra could see Robin and Cyborg come to meet them; Robin in deep thought and Cyborg shaking his head sadly. Raven rose from her meditation just in time to hear Terra and Starfire's dejected sigh. They all came together and for a few seconds there was an award silence; they were quite common nowadays, as everyone was expecting Beast boy to break the silence.

After a minute Robin sighed. "It's been almost three weeks." he commented, looking gravely at them all. "I'm going to have to alert the Doom Patrol and all the honorary Titans tonight."

Everyone nodded, including Terra who had been informed about Beast boy's adopted family and former team.

"Listen," Robin suddenly looked very weary as he over looked his team. "We've been doing all can to find Beast boy and it's going to be a long night so Cy and I thought we should take this afternoon off. You know, Beast boy wouldn't want us over-working and there's a travelling fair on the edge of town just for today so we could try and wind down there, even just for a couple of hours."

This seemed very un-Robin-ish but you could tell he was just looking after the team. Starfire instantly agreed enthusiastically and Raven muttered under her breath; "We could start the calls now, then it won't take all night…"

Cyborg looked at Terra, silently begging for her vote. It would properly be good for them to wind down for a bit and she _did _love fairs… Terra looked out across the park, wind blowing across her face. Why then, didn't she feel more enthusiastic about going…? Looking back, she noticed Cyborg was still looking at her.

"Okay," She smiled. "I guess it would do us some good. Lead the way Robin!"

.x.

The fair was quite big, filled with exotic noises and colours. There was a Ferris wheel to a roller coaster, game stalls to merry-go-rounds, and circus attractions to food stalls. It was sort of like the run down one Beast boy and Terra had visited but this one was bigger, livelier and brighter; it was sort of over-whelming in a way. The Titans walked in as a group, causing a small disturbance as fans pretended that they weren't staring at their idols. Starfire blushed as her belly rumbled loud enough to gain a few giggles from on-lookers.

"I am quite hungry." she admitted to them, stating the obvious. "Perhaps we may journey for something to eat?"

"Great idea!" Cyborg grinned, pushing Robin and Starfire with him through the crowds. "Hot dogs, here we come!"

Raven sighed as she watched them go. She _despised _fairs. The noise, the colours, the crowds… it all gave her a serious headache. Walking off, in hopes of finding a travelling library or something to hold her interest until the others were ready to go (Failing that she would just have to call Robin and LEAVE), she suddenly realised Terra was still wandering along with her.

"I don't feel like anything to eat." she gave her a grim smile. "Actually, I'm not really in the having-fun-at-the-fair mood at all."

"Really." Raven kept her eyes forward.

Terra frowned. Sure, her and Raven were never going to be 'best friend' material but before BB had disappeared they had been starting to get close. Now they were back to square one.

She was about to talk, in hopes of patching up what remained of their tattered relationship, when a huge voice interrupted her, advertising something in a circus cage.

"Come one, come all!" Yelled a male voice from the mist of a knot of people crowding the circus cage/trailer. "The eighth wonder of the world! A freak of nature! A miracle of human kind! Last show of the day for the one boy zoo!"

Annoyed at being interrupted, Terra was about to start again when Raven clamped a hand over for her mouth, staring at the cage.

"It couldn't be…" Raven whispered softly, studying something.

Suddenly confused, Terra followed Raven's line of vision. She instantly saw what Raven was looking at and, as Raven's hand fell away, her mouth dropped open. All they could see was part of the white wooden side of the cage which someone had been given a bucket of black paint and aloud to go wild on. There were several small badly drawn sketches of animals but in the middle was a wobbly portrait of a boy with pointed ears, small claws and a small fang jutting over his lip, proudly advertising the 'One-boy-zoo'.

"_Beast boy…_" Terra breathed.

Instantly, they both started moving dreamlike towards the front of the cage, pushing past people in an attempt to see inside. The first thing they saw was the announcer, a chubby, sleazy looking man with bright ginger hair that clashed with his baggy green waistcoat. He also wore smart white trousers and black and red bowling shoes which he kept tapping as he presented the cage to the on lookers.

Inside the cage there was a green seal, bouncing a brightly coloured ball on its nose. The next second it morphed into monkey and balanced on top of the ball before jumping onto some bars and, to scattered applause, began flipping and swinging in tight knit patterns.

People soon began shouting requests.

"Doggie!" Screamed a young girl, clapping happily as a green dog appeared and chased its tail.

"Be a parrot!" Yelled a black-haired guy, and the next moment a green parrot had flew out to the crowd and was chirping away, landing once on someone's shoulder.

"Gorilla!" A girl cried bursting out into snorting laughs as a green gorilla began juggling in the cage.

"HUMAN!!" Terra bellowed above everyone else, and then ducking behind Raven as people looked round to see who had made such a boring request.

Terra and Raven's world seemed to stop as they saw the gorilla change into a skinny green teenager, wearing a all-black thread bare jumpsuit and sticking his tongue out in concentration as he carried on juggling. He had bags under his eyes, his claws were longer than he ever usually let them grow and patchy white make-up was splattered clumsily over his exposed skin but there was no mistaking him.

"Oh my god…" Terra mumbled, about to move forward but stopped by Raven as the crowd laughed as Beast boy dropped the juggling balls and head butted them away.

"That's all for today folks!" The Announcer grinned as Raven drug Terra away. "Be sure to visit us when we next drop by town, donations are deeply appreciated! Please give generously and I hope you all enjoyed the show!"

Obviously, the main thing for him was the money and he swept his hat off to receive it.

"What are you doing?" Terra growled at Raven, the moment they were clear of the mass of people. "We need to save him!"

"Of course we're going to save him!" Raven hissed back. "I don't know why he's here or why he's acting like a stupid performing monkey, but we are going to get him back. There are too many people here at the moment. We need to wait five minutes and contact the others. It should have cleared a bit by then."

The blonde geomancer sighed. She hated it when Raven was right… which was most of the time. A curtain had peen pulled over the cage meaning she could no longer see Beast boy, so she pointed to a closed food stall. They walked over then ran behind it, a place to see but not be seen.

Raven whipped out her communicator and pressed call all. Robin answered but she saw all three of their friend's faces peering back at her from the T-com. A vein started throbbing in Raven's temple as Terra stuck her head by hers so she could get a look in too.

"Hello friends!" Starfire smiled, instantly starting the conversation. "You are well?"

"We found Beast boy!" Terra burst out and even Raven thought the dumbfounded look on all three of the titan's faces was funny; they looked as if the Justice league had just popped in for a chat.

Robin frowned and spoke first, the other two still goggling at the screen. "But… if you found him, why isn't he with you? And where…?" He tried to act more professional. "Give me a brief report."

Raven paused, wondering how to phrase it; 'acting like a stupid performing monkey' didn't seem quite right. "We found him performing in one a those mini circus shows; he couldn't have seen us because he didn't make any attempt to talk to us or escape." she said, and even Terra was stuck by how odd that sounded.

"Are you sure it was him?" Cyborg questioned, suddenly the victim of one of Raven's death stares.

"How many people do you know who can transform into green animals?" She snapped.

Robin quickly stepped in. "We'll be with you in a few minutes. Watch him but keep your post."

Not waiting to see the two girls nod, Robin cut the connection and locked their positions.

"Let's go." He ordered, leading the charge though the late crowds.

The thing about being a titan, unless you're on some sort of sporting pitch, the moment people see you running somewhere, they instantly think it's some urgent titan mission and move out of your way. So it was that Robin, Cyborg and Starfire managed to cut through the crowds like a knife through butter, people jostling out of their path and chatting excitedly. It only took a few minutes before they spotted Raven and Terra coming out from behind a foot stall, staring intently at a far off tent.

Terra looked amazingly impatient.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, making Raven shoot her a look. "They're taking too long! I'm going myself!"

"Awww, Terra," Cyborg laughed behind her, making her jump about a foot into the air. "Go without us? Why you're breaking my heart."

"Cyborg!" Terra gasped, blushing. "I err… well, I was just about to… err… we were waiting but… I … err…"

Cyborg burst out laughing and Raven smirked but one look at Robin told Starfire that he wasn't about to get side-tracked.

"Where's Beast boy?" He demanded.

"Over there-" Terra started, pointing to the big tent. Instantly, Robin, Star and Cy started running and Raven quickly followed; Terra stood alone for a few seconds blinking. "Hey, wait for me!" she yelled running after them.

.x.

A skinny teenager sat alone in the corner of the tent, trying to scrub that pasty white make-up off his skin. Two of the make-up girls stalked past, giggling at him and he blushed, knowing he still had random patches of it over his face. Deciding that he didn't care anymore and that the main thing was that that gunk was off his hands, he ate a small salad down in a flash, not caring for manners either. Licking his lips, the boy started considering a big burger someone had bought him as a treat. He didn't know why but he had a strong feeling against eating the meat, conflicting with the animal urge to just eat whatever was in front of him. The stronger side won and he carefully picked the meat off and flung it away, chewing absent-mindedly on the bread as he watched a dog suddenly start attacking the burger meat.

Everyone else who travelled round with the fair was clustered in their own groups, leaving the boy on his own. No-one every made much attempt to include him; though a few were nice, that man who gave him leftover food for instance, and the man in charge of all the circus acts always had something to say to him.

Still, he was apart from them.

He gulped down the last of the bread and a shot of water, before running a hand through his hair-

CRASH!

He jumped and clamped his sensitive ears, heart beating fast. People were shouting and someone screamed; he could hear every shout but couldn't decipher them. He suddenly noticed a huge man, half of him metallic and shining, scanning the area and- Holy smokes! - He had a huge gun attached to his arm and he looked ready to fire it! The boy began to crawl backwards in terror but he bumped into a metal bucket, sending it flying.

The clatter caught the guy's attention and when he saw him, he shouted something the boy didn't quite catch; the next moment he and a pretty blonde girl who a second ago seemed to be glowing gold were running towards him. Raising a hand to shield himself and half expecting them to shoot him or something, he was totally caught off guard as the girl collapsed in front of him and grabbed him in a tight hug, a sob escaping.

"Beast boy!" She yelled (into his ear…), obviously filled with joy.

The boy pushed her away, heart beating fast. He scanned her shocked face for a moment then spoke, lip trembling.

"W…who are you?"

* * *

**Dum dum duuummm!! XD **

**Sorry I couldn't resit. So hope you lot liked it! If you have any pointers or comments please reveiw! Oh and I changed the title to 'Dude, Where's my titan?' Do you dudes and dudettes like it? I got it from Strgrl4eva so big thanks that way!**

**ROCK ON DUDES AND DUDETTES!**


	3. Dude!

**Yey! Chapter three! XD I'm trying to keep up with the regular updates but I have a feeling the next one will take a bit longer since I haven't even started it yet. Sorry!  
**

**Oh and thankyou to everyone who had reveiwed so far, you lot are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or anything else and if I say I do then, DONT BELIEVE ME. N'kay? Nkay! XD**

* * *

Terra sojourned, her world freezing around her.

"What do you mean?" she whispered, her lips suddenly numb.

She stared into Beast boy's wide green eyes but… there seemed to be a block there, no recollection coming through. He pulled away from her (her heart smashed) and backed away until he hit the tent wall. He seemed… _afraid _of her. Afraid of all of them who had suddenly broke into his small world.

"Beast boy!" Robin came striding over, Starfire and Raven following; Raven was holding up the green coated announcer by the scruff of the neck with a glowing black mass.

"Hold up, Rob." Cyborg held a large hand out to stop Robin, staring at Beast boy intently (who noticed this with a jolt.). "Do you know who we are?" he addressed Beast boy now, realising his cannon was still out and switching it back into a hand.

Feeling better now Cyborg looked a bit more human, Beast boy looked round them doubtfully. "No… I've never seen any of you in my life…"

A frosty silence swept over them all as the green teenager who had lived with them for the past few years couldn't remember their very existence. Seconds past and Beast boy began to feel very uncomfortable until…

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

He jumped out of his skin and saw Raven pinning the announcer against the pole that held the tent up, metres away. Because of her powers, he was pinned up far before she got there and he spluttered helplessly as she walked menacingly towards him. Robin quickly followed her, anger and confusion flowing through him. Cyborg however, didn't make the slightest move to follow, keeping his eyes on his best friend, as did Terra and Starfire.

"What's the earliest thing you remember?" Cyborg asked, folding his arms.

Normally, the green teenager would object to so many questions being asked, especially by a complete stranger but these were… _special _circumstances. He frowned, thinking hard about his past.

"You must remember something, friend…" Starfire whispered, when he didn't answer.

"I… I can't…" Beast boy seemed slightly distressed. "Everything's too blurry… the earliest thing… is Sir finding me and taking me here…"

"What do you mean _you found him?"_ Raven hissed at 'sir', as he tried to stutter his defence in the middle of the tent.

"I was doing the right thing!" He stated, sweat blubbering down his fat face but him still trying to keep his voice steady. "I found him near Gothem city and he was lost, with no idea who he was. I was… I was going to send him to an orphanage…" Robin and Raven glared at him. "Okay, I was going to leave him! But then he turned into a bird, then into a dog. I asked him if he could turn into anything else and he said that he wasn't sure but he managed to turn into any animal I asked! It was a miracle!"

"So you set him up as a _circus show?" _Raven hissed, power crackling between her fingers.

Sir began to shift under the black aura pinning him down. "You have to understand… it was a fair deal, I gave him food, shelter, safety and he helped me earn bigger wages. He took to performing like a duck to water."

"Didn't it enter your mind to alert authorities? You'd just found a missing person!" Robin glowered; He hated selfish people.

"No! Well… I… They would have taken him away and I need the money!" he said in a rush, trying to stop the coins in his pocket from jingling.

Several crates exploded as Raven felt something scream inside. "Why you gold-digging little-"

She suddenly was stopped by Robin who was smirking at Sir (whom this scared as much as Raven had done a second ago).

"You know Raven, I just can't think of any reason to send him to jail." he said conversationally and Raven shot him a strange look; what Robin just said didn't seem to match up. "But I'm sure we can give him a fine instead," (Raven cottoned on and grinned evilly) "I mean, all the money we spent on looking for Beast boy, when he had him all the time!"

"Oh yes," Raven agreed, keeping her tone light. "At least I'd say… a few thousand? Maybe even more… I'm feeling quite traumatized after the search, I might need to sue."

The colour drained out of Sir's face. "B…But I… Couldn't…. we…err…… please… let's be rational… I mean…err…" He spluttered, almost falling over as Raven let him out of her black aura's grip.

"We'll be seeing you." Robin assured him in a 'kind' voice as Raven patted his cheeks.

It was amazing how fast he could run when he put his mind to it, almost tripping over himself as he raced for the exit, probably to leave town as fast as he could.

"You put the tracker on him?" Robin asked Raven as they watched him run.

"Why else would I actually _touch _him?" Raven commented in her usual monotone, before turning back to Beast boy.

.x.

**A few minutes earlier**

Cyborg, Terra and Starfire could only stare as Beast boy finished telling them how he had came to the fair.

"But… you say that was just over a week ago yet you've been missing for _three weeks_. What happened before that?" Cyborg questioned, then groaning as Beast boy shook his head blankly.

"M…maybe when we return home, you would remember more." Starfire suggested, hopefully.

Beast boy opened and closed his mouth like a fish, feeling lost in the middle of a dense jungle. Turning to the red-headed girl, he whispered; "What home? What do you mean?"

He noticed a deep sadness fall over al three of them as though the reality of the situation had only just totally fallen upon them, and couldn't help feeling totally useless.

"Listen B," Cyborg said, not noticing he used Beast boy's nickname as he held his hand out to his old best friend. "You might not remember, but we do-"

Suddenly something Raven did caught off her powers and several nearby crates exploded. Terra however, felt as though her own emotions had caused the explosion; she had just had a vision of Beast boy staring at her sincerely, pleading with his eyes, with his hands over his heart. The Beast boy in her mind's eye spoke the same words that Cyborg just said, and she looked from him to the worn down teenager before her, fearfully staring at an exploded crate and eyeing the fruit mush that poured out. _I have to help him _she thought, using Raven's diversion to wipe a small tear away.

"Well, we _are_ telling you the truth and if you don't believe us," she began, trying one of his tactics and keeping her voice steady. "At least come to look at Titans Tower. You used to live there and you might remember if you see it. Either way," she forced herself to smile and added, "It must be better than here."

Beast boy kept his focus on her now, his mind racing. He didn't remember anything these weird people were saying and they could be trying to take him somewhere worse… but still… they seemed sincere enough and it was true he couldn't remember his past, although everyone here had told him to shut up when he spoke about it and he had just assumed he was different. With these people… he was part of something.

"O.K., I'll go."

"Glorious!" The red-headed girl yelled (Hey there was a point… he didn't even know their names yet…he made a mental note to ask) and flew… _flew _… over to him, grabbing him in a tight hug. "We have missed you so friend!"

Needless to say, Beast boy felt a little uncomfortable with being hugged by practically a total stranger. What's more, the girl's hug _hurt;_ this girl was strong! "Why does everyone keep hugging me?" He commented jokingly.

The girl instantly let him go, blushed slightly then turned round and flew … yeah, defiantly flying… away.

Starfire instantly flew to Robin and Raven who were coming over, that weird man having disappeared. "Friend Beast boy has agreed to come back with us!" she beamed, happily. "He does not remember his time away from us yet I am sure that he will soon know us and will be consuming tofu and napping on the sofa with dear Silke after he stays up all night and playing the video games and…"

Raven, relived that Starfire had stopped for air, and looked over at her friends, nodding slowly. Though she would rather die than admit it, she had missed the green changeling too.

"Well then, let's go." Robin ordered lamely. In truth he wanted to go and check BB was okay, pat him on the back, talk to him, groan at his rubbish jokes… but if he didn't even remember him… would it be the same?

Cyborg and Terra instantly flanked Beast boy and started telling him about where the Tower was and the duck, roll and run action if they saw any fans. They walked quickly to the entrance, trying to fill Beast boy in with the tower so he wouldn't be too shocked when he saw it though he still looked rather awe-stuck as they described it.

Beast boy suddenly paused, feeling stupid while remembering his mental note. "Err… wait a minute. This may seem weird but… I don't actually know any of your names…"

Everyone froze, a comic look of _'Damn, I knew we had forgotten something!' _spreading over the group.

"Well that would help." Raven muttered sarcastically.

.x.

Luckily the visitors to the one-day fair had disappeared as they walked back (BB tripped over several times; he was still barefoot and refused Terra's offer to _fly_ him back. He didn't transform, needing to talk.) At least they had left the outskirts of the fair. Beast boy was still scrubbing the white pasty make-up off his face with the back of his fist, licking his dry lips as he tried to remember all the dozen names they had just listed to him (their names, nicknames and what to never call them. EVER.).

Beast boy frowned, pointing to each of the titans in turn. "Err… Ter." Terra scratched the back of her neck and laughed slightly. "And… Cy…" Cyborg gave him thumbs up. "You're Rae," Raven slapped her forehead, dragging her hand back down slowly. "And… err… Star?" Starfire clapped her hands, beaming. "Right and you are Rob?" Robin waved his hand around, not settling for just being called 'Rob'. Beast boy however was totally in the dark. "Rob………………………..bie? Robbie?"

Robin groaned and Terra couldn't help but giggle. She saved BB from a lecture from Raven ("It's not Rae, it's _Raven_!") by pointing out the T-car, standing alone in a quiet side road. The moment he saw it, his jaw dropped.

"Wow!" he cried to Cyborg's great pleasure. "_That's_ your car? The cars we use at the fair are rusty tin buckets compared to that! Cool!"

Cyborg instantly launched into a huge boast about his car, not caring that Beast boy only listened and understood less than half of what he said. By the time he had finished, they were driving to their under-water tunnel to the tower, Beast boy riding shot-gun. He had finished by chatting about his complex defence weapons and patted the command board on the hash board lovingly.

BB frowned. "Yeah but where's the radio?" he asked, making everyone in the car sweat drop.

Sighing, Cy pushed a yellow button and the high-tech radio flipped out, pumping out a random tune.

"Dude, put Kerrang on!" Terra grinned, leaning over to the front to switch the channel (Raven was flying outside with Starfire so she wasn't there to complain).

"Dude…" BB murmured, testing it out. He decided he liked it and the way in rolled around in his mouth. "Dude!" He announced to the others. "I like that word."

Terra sweat dropped and Robin slapped his forehead.

"Terra, what have you done?" Cyborg gasped in mock horror, before bursting out laughing.

For a second, Beast boy was bewildered to why everyone was laughing but as they say, laughter is contagious and by the time they got to the entrance to the under water tunnel which led the T-car to Titans island, they were all cracking up.

.x.

"You live _here?_"

Beast boy's jaw dropped open as he stared around the main room, which looked even bigger with the absence of usual titan clutter. The web of hallways a few minutes ago were "wow" but this… he decided that the only way to describe was to use his new word.

"Dude…" he muttered, stepping in to look around (Raven registered the renewed use of the word "Dude" with a sigh).

"You lived here too." Robin reminded him, though BB suddenly looked a bit doubtful. "You even helped build it."

"I don't know if '_help'_ is the right word." Cy snorted, remembering the construction of the tower.

"Well, he helped a lot until the game station was fitted," Raven remarked, rolling her eyes. "Then he need to _test drive _it."

Starfire giggled with them while Terra, who could not reflect on that particular moment, simply watched Beast boy spin round on the swirley stools by the breakfast bar before walking over to fridge.

"Look at all the food!" He cried, delighted, his stomach deciding to rumble. "jelly… salad… pizza… burgers… eww, I'm not sure _that_ even is food anymore… and ice cream!" after a few more seconds he poked his head over the breakfast bar, holding up a box of tofu. "Hey, what's this?"

Everyone just stared at him, silent. Beast boy… not know what tofu was? Is that even possible?

"What?" He scanned all their blank faces, a little put off. _"What?!"_

* * *

**Finally, our favorite green Bean is back at the Tower! Yay! I hope you dudes liked it :D Oh and I got the 'napping on the sofa with dear silkie' thing from a picture I saw from the comic Teen Titans Go, where Beast boy is asleeep on the sofa with an arm Silkie who is sleeping too. Its so cute!**

**If anyone has any ideas about what a clueless BB could get up to in Titans tower please reveiw them to me, i'm really stuck for ideas for the next part .**

**KEEP ROCKIN' DUDES AND DUDETTES!**


	4. Someone else's memories

**Yey Chapter ... er... four! I think... Anyhoo, hope you dudes and dudettes like, this chapter is a bit deeper than the ones so far (I had this scene in head for a long time and i thought it fitted with this fic) but not to worry! The next chapter will have lots of Beast boy misceif in! Hehe!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything from this Chapter as per usual **

* * *

"And just round here is Cyborg's room, that's the closest to yours."

Beast boy looked at the big metal slide door. It looked like every other bedroom door; how on earth was he supposed to tell the difference?

"Why don't the doors have names on them?" he questioned, looking from Terra to Cyborg; they had been just going to show him his room as it was getting late, but had ended up taking him on a full Tower tour.

"There _were names_ on them." Cy chuckled, "But a month or so ago you mixed them all up for April fools day. Raven got so annoyed she destroyed them all."

"Yeah, and she had you suck to the ceiling for an hour after." Terra snorted, as they turned a corner.

BB grinned, apart from the stuck to the ceiling part which was a bit scary, it all that sounded fun; he wished he could have been there… but he had been there he just didn't remember he had been there so it like he wasn't there and really he was there… Beast boy suddenly felt very confused.

"There's your room," Cyborg pointed down the hall to another identical door.

"How can you tell?" BB asked, feeling even more confused; all in all it was a very confusing day. "All the doors look the same!"

"Trust me," Cy said in an annoying all-knowing voice. "When you've lived here as long as we have, you know your way around."

"I don't," Terra added, modestly "I thought I knew my way around but then I got lost the other week."

"That's because you're blonde."

"Shut up Cy!"

"Make me!"

"Is that a challenge?!"

"You bet it is!"

Beast boy suddenly started laughing his head off at them, and they both stopped their play-argument and grinned sheepishly.

"Err… yeah." Terra scratched the back of her neck, totally forgetting what she was doing. "… Oh, yeah your rooms down there… so…err… yeah."

Beast boy fought the urge to laugh again, but instead simply smiled and waved to his friends … err… Cy and Ter. He watched them till they turned a corner, still sniping at each other.

Then, he turned slowly to his room.

A lump seemed to grow in his throat. Even through the others insistence, there was still a part of him that couldn't believe this amazing turn; part of him wasn't believing, but hoping. In this room, there bound to be something which will mark out the truth.

The moment Beast boy had reached the door he noticed a small green button by the side of it.

"Open sesame!" he tried quickly joking to himself as he pressed it, but he still felt uneasy.

The moment the door slid open however, the tense moment was somewhat ruined by a large wormy thing hopping happily out.

He stared at it.

The thing made a weird purring noise when he saw him and rubbed its head against his leg, as though it was pleased to see him. Staring bemused for a second, he bent down and patted it awkwardly.

"Heh… nice wormy, maggoty thing…" He muttered, smiling in spite of him self. _You know, it's kind of cute in a maggoty sort of way. _He reasoned.

After a few seconds the creature, pleased he had got enough fuss and glad that his green human had returned, began to hop down the corridor in the direction of his other favourite human's room - Starfire's.

Wondering absent-mindedly whether he could turn into what ever _that _was, Beast boy turned his attention back to his room.

The first thing he noticed was the dark. Even when he fumbled by the door and flicked a light switch, it wasn't exactly _bright. _The room was mostly different shades of green, though other colours burst from random places.

It also looked as though a bomb had hit it (or more accurately, an animal had been let loose in it); piles of cloths were scattered around in piles, random possessions lay forgotten on the floor, the desk was covered in papers, magazines, comics, crayons, pens and he didn't even want to think about how long that half-eaten pizza had been there.

He prodded the biggest pile of clothes with his foot as the door slide shut behind him. "_Eww…_" Whatever had died in there smelt _nasty._

Not risking venturing further, he surveyed the room from where he stood.

There was a messy bunk bed (why did he need a bunk bed?) on one side and a desk and full length mirror in the other. There were one or two posters of animals and rock bands scattered on the walls, though one wall was completely taken up by a huge window, which gave the room an outside feel.

He started to move towards the desk when a sharp pain suddenly sprang from his neck. He fell to his knees but the pain had gone as quick as it had come.

_What the heck? _He thought, rubbing the back of his neck franticly. He couldn't feel anything but he had a sudden feeling that something was there.

Beast boy stayed there for a few minutes shaking his head, feeling slightly dazed. Eventually his pushed the moment out of his mind and crawled over to the desk. He wondered why there was a great crack down the middle of the desk, then shrugged and sat cross legged in front of it, pulling out the top drawer completely so he could have a look without the bother of getting up.

It was basically filled with junk, glue, stationary, ripped parts of magazines, a few portable games and one or two packets of sweets. Not likely to find anything interesting in there, he grabbed a packet of dolly mixtures and slid the drawer back into place.

The next was full of comics and magazines; he took one out and flipped through it. After a few minutes of quick reading, he decided he liked comics and through it backwards, hoping it would land on the bed so he could read it later.

The last drawer was surprisingly neat, as there were only two things in there.

The first was the only book he had seen, a big, slightly faded hardback with bright pictures of animals on the front and the words 'Animal encyclopaedia' in bold letters. In the first page he found some one had written "To Garfield, Love Rita and Steve". He wondered who all these people were and toyed with the names for a few moments, staring at the old writing.

Nothing came to him however, so he flipped through the detailed book which showed every animal he could think of and more besides (He didn't see that wormy thing from earlier anywhere), before putting it carefully aside.

At first he thought the other thing was a book as well, but it turned out it was a well-thumbed photo album.

There was a photo of him and Robbie standing back-to-back, one of Raven reading with a gloved thumb covering a corner of the picture, a few of Robin and Starfire, a couple of Starfire hugging one or two of them, one of him asleep on the sofa with that wormy thing on his chest, quite a lot of him and Cy doing random poses, a few group photos.

He wondered why Ter wasn't in any photos so far until he found a page where almost every photo had her in; one with Starfire giving her a very painful looking hug, a photo strip of her and Beast boy messing around, one where she was playing the air guitar with Cy, one where she was taking a photo with one hand holding the camera and the other around a very happy and star-stuck Beast boy.

He laughed at himself, tracing his finger around the photos.

These were proof that everything he had been told was true, though they still seemed like someone else's memories.

He then turned the page to see his favourite photos so far. The top one showed the whole gang on a beach, the hot-white sun blaring down from a clear blue sky.

Star was flying above them all, beaming at the camera in a bright, purple bikini. Robbie was holding a thumbs-up to the camera and sporting his mask and pair of red swimming shorts, while Cy draped an arm round him and Rae's shoulders. Rae wasn't wearing any sort of summer wear but instead her normal uniform; minus the cloak which was something. Ter was sitting in front of them, sporting a wide smile and a red tankini. In her arms she held a happy green puppy, barking at the camera.

The photo below was exactly the same except Robbie, Cy and Star was laughing their heads off at Ter (Even Raven was smirking); Beast boy blushed slightly and snorted at the photo. The BB in the photo had turned back human and was sitting in a very shocked Terra's lap, waving enthusiastically at the camera. Whoever had been taking the snapshot obviously couldn't help capturing the moment.

He turned the page, leaning on the desk.

To Beast boy's surprise, the next pages were older and none of the other Titans were present; He saw himself however, looking much younger and surrounded by a helmeted man with a strong, military look, a kind faced woman kneeling next to him, a big robot grinning as well as a robot can and a bandaged man was regarding the camera with a stony indifference. They all wore the same sort of uniform he had seen himself wear in the other photos; he cast an eye around the room, knowing he would probably find one for him somewhere.

Turning his attention back to the album, he noticed that in a few of these ones, he had a purple and grey mask which nearly covered the whole of his face.

There were lots of photos of the younger Beast boy with them, including one where the woman was lying with him and reading a big book, both giggling happily.

Beast boy smiled sadly, wondering who these new people were; could they possibly be family? They didn't look anything like him yet all the photos were very close-knit and home-like; even that one with the helmeted man, where they were standing side by side and saluting.

He was about to put the album away having reached the last blank pages when something caught his eye. He turned the very last page and a different photo, a very ragged and tired looking one, framing three people.

One was a woman, with bright sparkling blue eyes and neat brown voluminous hair. There was also a man about the same age with a knowing spark in his green eyes and his blond hair being shared with the young boy sitting in-between him, pointing excitedly at something.

Beast boy frowned, staring at the blue-eyed little boy.

There was… something oddly familiar about the boy though he was sure he hadn't seen him before in his life (considering the circumstances however, that wasn't saying much.).He had a boyish face and wide eyes that shone with happiness.

If the boy was green instead of lightly tanned, he would have sworn that it was him.

The two adults were undoubtedly the boy parents … _his _parents?………

…

No, that was impossible.

He sighed placing the precious and mysterious books away then standing up, trying to shake pins and needles out of his legs. The sun had completely set by now and he could feel the wear of the day dragging at his eyelids. Suddenly feel worn down and dazed, he walked over to bunk bed, avoiding tripping over anything in the dark after he clumsily pressed the light off.

Deciding the higher bunk would be cooler, he morphed into a monkey to clamber up the ladder, saving the trouble of doing in in his tired human form. Returning to normal, he curled up under the blankets feeling small.

He was about to drift into sleep when he felt a hard lump under his pillow. Reaching under, Beast boy found a moth-eaten toy monkey, laughing at him in a permanent smile and holding two metal cymbals in the air playfully.

He almost laughed at himself.

"More memories?" He guessed, putting the monkey down beside his head and drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**So, did you like? I hope it wasn't boring. T.T **

**The Next chapter is not going to be much longer, Promise! Oh and Please reveiw, My chibi Beast boy wants you to. "Holds him up" How can you say no to a face like that? XD**

**ROCK ON DUDES AND DUDETTES!**

**P.S. Random interest, In the Teen titans go comics, did Terra have a tattoo on her ankle because I saw a picture where she did. It was a seahorse I think. O.o If you know please tell me! Love you all! Over and out! XD**


	5. Video Games for Dummies

**Didn't get many reveiws for the last chapter ( Anyhoo, hope you like this chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans**

** N'kay? N'kay! XD**

* * *

Robin entered the main room the next morning and scanned the room for Raven. He instantly saw her standing alone in the kitchen, gently blowing a cup of herbal tea.

Of course she was.

She and Robin were always the earliest up, occasionally joined by Cyborg. But it was Raven he wanted to see today and he ran up to her, trying not to seem too stressed even though that was exactly what he was. He was about to speak but was interrupted by Raven holding a hand up and cutting him off, not even looking at him.

Surprised yet not too affronted, Robin waited patiently as Raven took a slow sip of her tea then looked up at him with her violet orbs.

"You want to find out if I can do anything for Beast boy." Raven guessed, before taking in Robin's dejected nod. "I was thinking about that last night…" She sighed and turned away, staring at the green swirls in her herbal tea.

"… I can't think of any way to help." She admitted finally, feeling rather useless. "If I knew what had caused his memory loss that would be a different matter, but I don't know if its amnesia, some sort of artificial block, a traumatic block or if he simply hit his stupid head." She closed her eyes, sadly (using the verb 'stupid' affectionately). "I can't just go bursting into his mind, it would be too dangerous."

Robin stood next her and smiled, trying to make her feel better and act leader-ish at the same time.

"No problem, don't worry about it." He knew she would. _Why_ did he have that knack of putting pressure on people? "He'll probably give us some idea about how help him soon. No-one's expecting you to suddenly solve all his problems, I was only wondering what you thought about it."

Raven cast him a quick half-smile before lifting her hood, finding it better to think when she did so. What she really needed was to talk to her emotions….

There was a metallic bang as the door clunked open, but though Robin turned, Raven kept her eyes away. She stared blankly as the wispy clouds out side, knowing Cyborg was the only other one who could stand getting up this early.

"What are _you _doing up?!"

Raven whipped her head round and instantly saw who Robin meant; Terra and Starfire were walking in with Cyborg, though usually they both slept in for another hour or so.

"You do not wish to see us?" Starfire asked anxiously, looking a little hurt.

Robin face-faulted and almost fell over. "No! I mean, yes! I mean, no! I mean, I do want to see you… I mean both of you… it's just that you don't usually get up so early…"

Starfire merely replied with a confused, wide-eyed look and sat down at the breakfast bar, messing with a strand of hair and yawning; the yawn seemed to travel around the table, echoed by each of the titans.

"I didn't get much sleep last night…" Terra admitted, stating the obvious.

"I do not believe any of us did, friend Terra." Star mumbled, wishing she had physic powers like Raven; that cereal box was just a little too far away…

.x.

More than 3 hours later, they were fed, watered, totally talked out and noticing a gap on the table.

"Where's Beast boy?" Terra wondered aloud. "He doesn't normally sleep this late…"

"You'd think some time at a travelling fair would make him wake up a bit earlier…" Cyborg agreed, wanting to talk to his best friend after so long apart.

Raven stared at the confused pair, utterly amused.

"This may seem like a strange question but…" She smirked. "You did tell him how to get here, didn't you?"

For a few seconds, Terra and Cyborg stared at each other in horrified silence.

"Err…"

"Well, I'm glad you have so much faith in his skills to memorize his way back…" Raven muttered, while Robin smacked his forehead.

"I… We got distracted!" Terra protested, desperately.

"And the tower's not _that _big!" Cyborg reasoned, unconvincingly.

"_Sure…" _

Robin sighed and looked at them in a '_you're both idiots' _kind of way.

"Maybe you should both go and find him then, he's probably wandering round every part of the tower but here-"

Suddenly the door slid open and they saw Beast boy's head peer in. The moment he saw them, his face split into a huge grin and he ran over, jumping onto a seat and causing it to spin a few times.

"I knew I could find you!" He said, happily.

He was wearing his normal uniform, which made the others almost forget his memory loss though his belt was the wrong way round.

"What do you mean, find us?" Terra asked, a guilty feeling creeping up her neck.

"I didn't know where to go this morning so I had to look around for ages, but I found you in the end!" BB explained, rather proud of himself.

Raven, Robin and Starfire turned to Terra and Cyborg, arms crossed; Terra took the hint and turned to Beast boy, scratching the back of her neck. "I'm really sorry Beast boy, I totally forgot to tell you where to go, I-"

Beast boy waved a hand to interrupt her and laughed; he felt in amazingly good mood after his sleep last night. "Don't worry about it" He grinned. "I know where everything else is now."

Terra giggled; glad he could still make her laugh, and then nodded to his waist. "Your belt is the wrong way round, by the way."

"Oh…" As he looked down to spin it round, everyone turned to Cyborg who sweat-dropped.

"Err… Hey BB, want some waffles? I'll make them non-diary!"

"Yes please!" Beast boy smiled up at him. "Non-diary sounds cool!"

Cyborg turned away from them and actually started making non-diary waffles; it would have been the break of the century… but his mind was on something else. Though he loved having Beast boy back and having him act like the little brother and laughter of the group again… there was something different, a spark that was suddenly lacking. Cy couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Just as BB was receiving his stack of waffles, a loud wail vibrated through the tower and suddenly everything started flashing red. He yelped and fell off his stool, landing under the table, wide-eyed. Robin quickly ran over to the monitor and turned the alarm off, followed by Cyborg and Raven. Terra and Starfire looked under the table to where Beast boy was still sitting confused.

"It's Cinder block," Robin announced, "He's wreaking the shopping district, we've got to go before anyone gets hurt." he paused to wonder at Cinder block's motive, but shook a forbidding feeling away and turned to the rest of the group.

"It was the alarm, friend," Starfire said to Beast boy, helping him up while Terra turned to Robin.

"Can I stay with Beast boy?" She asked quickly, both because she didn't want to leave him and because Cinder block would remind her of… times she didn't want to remember.

"You'll give us a big advantage against him with your powers," Robin answered, shaking us head, "But someone should stay with him…"

"I will."

Everyone looked round in surprise at Raven who had turned her back on them and was walking over to the sofa.

"I needed to read up on 'memory loss' anyway." she added over her shoulder.

"Right," Robin tensed, ready to go. What he said next was so predictable that the rest of the team (bar beast boy) mouthed it along with him. "TITANS GO!"

Beast boy watched them run out of the room, a little disappointed. He wanted to find out more about himself, as weird as that sounded. As fast as he was trying to adapt, he still felt a little lost, thrown into the deep end. But he wasn't about to show that.

Plastering a smile on his face, he turned on his heel, walking over to Raven and leaning on the back of the sofa she was sitting on.

"Sooooo…" He lent forward and smiled at her unimpressed look. "What is there to do around here? What did I do for fun?"

Raven just stared at him for a few seconds until his smiled faltered, then was about to go back to her book when an idea whispered into her mind. She thought for a second and then smirked.

_Peace and quiet, here I come. _

"Well, there is _one_ thing that you always used to do…"

.x.

The battle was harder with two team members missing, but Cinder block still seemed to give in remarkably easily, more focussed with destroying nearby buildings than the titans and not noticed any attacks coming his way. That was strange in itself, but then again, he did have a rock for a head.

Terra wrapped one of his arms in a golden glow and flung him round. She tried not to hit any more of the surrounding buildings and she smacked him forcefully onto the road. That last blow seemed to do it but Robin checked anyway, running over to him then waving a hand to show he was out cold.

"Let's go." Cyborg suggested, sounding tired. "I can't be bothered to face the police right now; we can file a report tomorrow.

"… Alright." Robin sighed, watching several police teams appear on the site.

They turned to leave when a sudden small gang of reporters materialized in front of them.

"Robin!" a woman with bright orange lip-stick and a microphone yelled, standing by him as though they were long lost friends. "How have you been?"

Robin just blinked at the sudden attention.

"Fantastic!" The woman cried, pulling off the cheesiest, fakest smile ever. "Now Robin, tell us, how do you feel that battle went, and where is Raven and Beast boy? Why haven't we seen Beast boy in so long?"

She stuffed the microphone into Robin's face, who looked annoyed. I wonder why.

"Raven and Beast boy are at home." He stated shortly, not in the mood for press.

"But why-"

"We've got to go." Terra suddenly cut into the camera's view and glared at it before walking off with the others.

"Well, It looks like teen rock-and-roller Terra has cut our interview short," The women observed, staring into the camera with her orange smile unwavering. "Could this be the stress of being a teenager _and_ a superhero or might this simply be a little thing we call-"

Suddenly a rock flew out of nowhere and smashed into the camera, destroying the tape. Noticing this, the woman lost her 'nice' act and glared lethal daggers at Terra's retreating back, a short distance off.

"Why the stupid, stuck-up little…" She threw her hands up into the air and stared at her two crew members, one of which was still cradling the broken camera. "_Now _what are we supposed to show?"

"…We could always go with the dancing ferret idea, boss." One suggested nervously under the woman's glare.

"_Pathetic._" She spat, stomping off.

The two men glanced at each other.

"She's so much nicer on camera…" One muttered to the scared nods of the other as they jogged after her.

"I HATE reporters." Terra complained to the others in the T-car, red and fuming.

No-one replied.

.x.

When they entered the main room, back in tower, Terra was still muttering angrily about "those damn reporters, with their stupid plastic smiles."

"I take it you ran into the press?" Raven asked amused, looking over from her perch on the sofa.

"You could say that." Cyborg laughed, chancing a side-glance at Terra, who had taken to an angry silence.

"Where is friend Beast boy?" inquired Starfire, noticing he didn't seem to be there.

"Oh, err…" Raven looked away and raised her voice, "he's doing what he always does."

Cyborg looked over at the TV. "But he's not playing the game station." He said, blankly.

"What's a game station?"

Everyone looked round and saw Beast boy suddenly appear from inside the kitchen, propping his head up on his elbows, supported by the breakfast bar.

"Oh friend!" Starfire smiled, flying over to him and leading the way for the others. "We did not know where you were. Please, what activity are you undertaking?"

He pointed moodily down to the floor and they all peered over to see and pestle and mortar, several herbs, a bowl of water and a book labelled "Herbal tea for dummies."

"Herbal tea?!" Robin exclaimed, not knowing whether to laugh or just stand in shock.

"Raven said I always did it really well but I don't get it!" Beast boy whined, head in his hands. "It says only put four sprinkles in of this and a pinch of that, but what's the difference if you put in a bit too much?!"

"You didn't put a bit too much in, you threw in the whole plant!" Raven commented from the sofa, suddenly noticing everyone staring at her. "What? He said he was bored, and I wanted an herbal tea anyway."

She settled back down as though that settled it. Robin and Terra shared a _'lets_ _never leave Beast boy with Raven alone again' _look, then turned back to Beast boy who was being questioned by Starfire on how exactly you make a cup of herbal tea.

"Well you err…" BB looked blankly at the mix of things next to him. "You start by putting some of this-- AHHHH!"

Beast boy cried out as Cyborg bodily picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Dude! Put me down! Put me down!" he yelped, banging his fist harmlessly on Cyborg's back as he was carried over to the sofa and plonked down.

Cy grabbed a book from under a stack of video games and handed it to BB, looking stern.

"Video games for dummies." Beast boy read from the cover and Terra recognised it as the one BB had bought her as a joke a few weeks after she returned to the tower, because he said even Raven could beat her at the game station. The sad thing is, he was probably right, she couldn't seem to get the hang of some of Beast boy favourite games, though she did kick butt on Speed Racers II, if she did say so herself.

"Right, this is a game station," Cyborg said knowingly, pointing to a big sliver box and making Raven roll her eyes. "It. Rules. With me so far?" BB nodded blankly.

Cyborg suddenly launched into a long talk about the controls and games and cheats and extras; he ordered Beast boy to read certain chapters of the book and told him that his favourite game was 'Mega Monkeys 4', while Cy's was 'Robot Fighters' and 'Speed Racers II' was the all round favourite.

Cyborg seemed certain on the fact that no best friend of his was going to go around and not know what a game station was inside out. Beast boy kept rapt attention though he wondered how someone could get so obsessed by a silver box with buttons.

"Right, any questions?" Cy asked, folding his arms and feeling proud with his teaching skills.

Beast boy was silent for a few moments and frowned at the book in his hand.

"Why do all the books I read have 'For Dummies' on the front?" he asked.

.x.

"It's your fault."

"I couldn't have him _not _know what one is."

"It's almost like having the normal Beast boy back."

"Yeah, isn't it sad?"

"Perhaps the playing will help friend Beast boy?"

"Don't think so…"

"You've turned him into a zombie!"

"No I- Hey, he beat my high score!"

Beast boy cheered and jumped onto the sofa, doing a victory dance; complete with bum wiggles (Terra couldn't help but find it amazingly cute).

"Take that, Cy!" He yelled happily, grinning over his shoulder. "I just kicked your butt!"

"Don't-" Robin started but Cyborg was already running over, vaulting over the back of the sofa next to BB with a cry of; "It's on, grass stain! It's on!"

"We've lost both of them now…" Terra half joked, draining the last of her cherry soda.

Starfire didn't get it and hovered next to Terra, confused and looking over at her two friends. "Lost them? But where have we lost them, Terra? They appear to be right there."

"Never mind…"

Star frowned, and then quickly covered her mouth to hide a yawn. Robin instantly caught onto it.

"It's getting pretty late," He said looking over his team (minus Raven who had gone to the roof to meditate). "We didn't get much sleep last night and you know what day it is tomorrow."

He smiled grimly as Terra and Starfire groaned. It was Monday tomorrow and while some people hated that because of the start of the working week, the titans dreaded it for another reason; Monday was 'training day'.

They trained on other days too but on Monday it was all-out.

"We don't want you getting rusty." Robin added, which was his way of warning them that it would be a particularly gruelling session.

Cyborg chose this second to beat Beast boy on the game station and start cheering. Starfire giggled at BB's shout of; "No way dude! I want a re-match!"

"I'll beat you all night, there's no way you're going to beat my high score again!" Cyborg challenged.

"So…" Terra sighed, "Whose going to tell them we have training at 7:00 AM tomorrow?"

* * *

**Heh heh... Herbal tea... XD Sorry I couldn't resist! Hope you all liked it, in the next chapter, Beast boy will discover the wonder that is - Starfire's cooking. XD Oh, and early morning training... that's gotta be a killer...  
**

**Please reveiw,Thankies for reading!**

**ROCK ON DUDE AND DUDETTES!**


	6. Want to remember

**Sorry for the delay, I've had lots to do recently but I've gave you an extra long chapter to make up for it! XD Enjoy! Oh and thank you to everyone who had reveiwed so far, I really appreciate all comments .**

**Disclaimer: ... I. Do. Not. Own. Any. Thing... **

* * *

It was 7.20 the next morning; the sun was shining, the gulls were chatting, the training course was itching to be used… and Beast Boy was whining.

"Why did_I _have to get up so early?" He moaned to whoever would listen as he walked down with them to the improved training course. "You said I wasn't going to actually train and I'm _tired._"

"That's your fault for playing the Game station all night." Raven commented.

"You need to get used to our schedules again." Robin informed him, eager to start. "Anyway, your going to try and remember what happened to you."

"We all brought items we believe will help!" Starfire smiled, dumping a handful of things into a surprised BB's arms; that wormy thing's head popped out and smiled at them all before jumping out and waddling after him.

Beast boy sighed and sat down on a big rock that Raven pointed to; he was close enough to watch them train but not close enough to actually talk to them. He absent-mindedly patted the thing's head, remembering that Starfire had said it was called 'Silkie'.

Bored already, he cast an uneasy look over the items the others had brought him; A medal that had Japanese writing on it (From Robin; it didn't help seeing as he couldn't read what it said), a silver butterfly hairclip (From Terra; he really hoped he didn't have to wear it), a poster with a moped on it (From Cyborg; he hadn't seen a moped before but he suddenly wanted one), Silkie (Err… Yeah, that was from Starfire. It didn't help his memory but at least it was company) and from Raven?

It looked like a bright red stone, black lines criss-crossing around it. He held it up the sun, but couldn't find anything more remotely interesting about it.

He sighed and looked over a Silkie who had fallen asleep in the sunshine and was drooling happily.

_So much for company._

Clenching the stone in his fist, he looked up and was about to cheer Cyborg on as he was about to start the course when something caught his attention. He looked down and gasped as he noticed a faint scarlet glow emitting from his fist.

Swallowing, Beast boy moved the rock up to his face and heard a quiet voice coming from it. He frowned, trying to decipher the sound… two different voices.

"--If it wasn't for that beast, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Having that thing inside you doesn't make you an animal… knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."

"Hm... Maybe I should call myself Beast MAN from now on?"

"We're having a moment here. Don't ruin it."

"Beast Dude?"

"Ugh…"

"……………………………Sorry."

"Just don't forget, got it?"

"Me? Forget? The amazing Beast boy? Never!--"

The sound fizzled out, then began to replay, but much quieter.

Beast boy stared at it, feeling as though there was something just beyond his reach. A throb started in the back of his neck, but he ignored it.

_If it wasn't for that beast…_

_What Beast? _He tried to think back but all he got for it was a growing pain in his neck. Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling start shifting from inside his heart, a sort of contained anger, a sort of _beast within._

He held onto the feeling, though it hurt to do so, and tried to dwell on it, wring it out. It felt hard and though only small, made his whole body shake. He felt on the verge on something, though whether it was good or bad remained to be seen. He licked his lips and thought hard, trying to remember something, _anything._

_Me? Forget? The amazing Beast boy? Never!_

What?

He lost it, and sat dejected on the rock, filled with empty impression. Amazing? Yeah, right. He couldn't remember his own life, even with all his friends around him; all he knew from his life was from their words and a few photos, but what did that prove really? Even when he felt a memory on the brink of his mind, that stupid pain in his neck came and he lost it again.

Pathetic, really.

He let the stone sit loosely in his hand, rubbing his neck self-consciously. What was with his neck; was there something there-?

"Beast boy!"

He yelped and dropped the stone in surprise. He dived after it and missed, groaning as it fell into a small gap. He stuffed his hand in but the gap was too deep and he couldn't get his arm in more than to the elbow. He saw Terra crouch next to him.

"What have you lost?" She asked, looking mildly concerned.

"This thing Rae gave me," Beast boy tried to feel around in the hole but felt nothing. "It was to help me remember but I dropped it-"

"What was it?" Terra frowned at him, glancing over at the other things.

"I… err," He suddenly felt very silly. "I don't know what it was exactly but…"

Terra laughed at him, her eyes sparkling. "Come on," She smiled. "I'm sure Raven won't miss it, whatever it is. I want you to come and try out our obstacle course."

"But-"

"It'll be fun." she said, in a final sort of tone. "I don't want to leave you here on your own."

"Ok…" Beast boy sighed then made a motion to follow her but found another problem.

Terra looked back to find BB still crouching by the hole with his arm down it.

"Terra?"

"Yeah?"

Beast boy suddenly wished the hole would grow a little bit bigger so he could hide in it.

"My arm's stuck." he admitted a weird blush of a mix between pink and green creeping around his face and ears.

Terra bit her lip, telling herself it would be very cruel to laugh her head off, and walked over to him, placing her hands delicately on his elbow. Beast boy watched in fascination and her eyes flashed gold and the stone just around his arm began to shake.

"Try it now." She offered, beaming when he managed to yank his arm out.

Beast boy tried to rub feeling back into his arm as he looked down at the hole, which, though crumbling slightly was still too small for him to even see the stone, never mind grab it. He accepted Terra's hand and she helped him up, before leading the way down to the others.

As they got down they noticed they were still holding hands and quickly let go as the others turned round.

"Can he try the course now?" Terra asked, a little _too _quickly. "Ready Beast boy?"

"Huh?" BB looked at her, having been simply standing there happily until she said his name.

Terra sweat-dropped and Cyborg took over. "Wait till you try the course," He said, pushing BB forward. "It's the best model yet."

Beast boy felt a bit lost and eyed the stretch of rocky terrain. "All I have to do is get to the over side?" He asked.

"Well," Cy grinned, a little evilly. "That's basically what you do, but obviously you get a few surprises along the way. Since you don't remember the other times you did it, you won't have any idea what's going to pop up so just be wary. O.K.?"

"Got it." Beast boy answered, trying to sound optimistic but failing; he felt decisively nervous… _understatement of the century… _

Cy patted him on the shoulder then walked over to the side to cheer him on with the others. BB gulped and stared at the course, listening for the countdown. Terra found this very odd to watch, remembering when she first tried the old course; BB looked as nervous as she had felt.

The countdown flashed on a small screen.

_5..._

_I can do this, I can do this…_

_4..._

_It can't be that hard…_

_3..._

_I just need to be fast… what's fast?_

_2..._

_Holy Moly! _

_1... GO!_

BB Instantly ran forward, morphing into a green-spotted cheetah. He just managed to build up a good pace when mini laser bursts began shooting at him from each side. Startled, he tried to adapt and jumped into the air, turning falcon. Motion sensors caught his movements and the lasers followed him up, one clipping his wings.

Feeling a bit frustrated, he let animal instinct take over a degree and let out a screech before sweeping down a sharp diagonal dive. The lasers weren't fast enough and simply shot the air behind him. Just as BB landed they stopped; he had flown out of their range.

Morphing wolf, he ran forward but was shocked back into human form when the ground beneath him disappeared.

"AHHHH!" Beast boy yelled, falling down a large pit into who knows what.

Tensing his muscles, he turned into a falcon again and flew out, landing human and cat-like on the other side. He morphed into a tiger and ran forward again, only half knowing what he was doing. He dodged pillars that rose from the ground and discs that were launched from hidden bases. He kept at a solid run, allowing animal instinct to help him more than usual; his tiger reflexes caught everything.

Suddenly the ground began to shake again a cage shot from the ground, trapping him.

_What the- O.K. this was unexpected…_

Wasting a few seconds by thinking, he unleashed a gorilla and sent several killer punches at the wall of the cage then jumping out as a human.

"Oh, yeah!" He yelled, triumphant as he ran the last few metres and punched a red button. "I rock!" He announced, punching the air.

Terra, Starfire and Cyborg came running over, leaving Robin and Raven to close down the course.

"Congratulations, friend!" Starfire yelled, reaching him first. "You did very well!"

"Not up to my standard, but it was O.K." Cy grinned.

Terra beamed at him. "You rock!" She laughed, high-five-ing him. "Come on, we're aloud to actually _eat breakfast _now. God, I think I could eat horse!"

Beast boy frowned at her.

"Figure of speech," She corrected quickly. _Smooth move, Terra… _she thought to herself, scratching the back of her neck.

.x.

The next few days passed quietly for titan standards, as though crime was taking a day off; Robin had grumbled that crime never takes a day off, but there was still nothing reported so he had to just live with it. Beast boy was no closer to gaining his memory back, though he had re-learned the joys of pranking.

"Told you you'd like it." Terra grinned over at Beast boy. "His face!"

"Priceless." He agreed, remembering the scream from the bathroom and Robin coming running out, furious with his new hairstyle. "Do you think he's stopped looking for us yet?"

"I would say he's trying to wash it off but then again," Terra sniggered. "It is Robin."

"I can't believe he let Cy get away with it, and just came charging after us!" Beast boy shifted in the cupboard they were hiding in. "He's just as guilty!"

"I know! I mean, he _gave us _the spray-on blue hair dye!"

"And how were we supposed to know he would think it was hair spray…"

"And all we did was put in in the wrong can…"

"Just before he went in…"

"Robin's got _no _sense of reason…"

They looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing, tears rolling down their faces. Unfortunately, they laughed a bit too loud and the next second the cupboard was filled with light and a blue-haired Robin was glaring at them.

They stared at him, comic looks of horror frozen on their faces.

"Ah…Robin… Hi…."

"You know, blue really is your colour…"

Needless to say, a few hours later a furious Terra was sent to do the shopping while Beast boy was banned from the Game station until the very last specks of blue had come out Robin's hair.

"That's the trouble with pranking the leader," Cyborg said, as he played the game station, trying not to laugh at his friend. "He's aloud to dish out punishments."

"Huh." Beast boy grumbled, staring at the TV screen.

Bored, he looked over at Raven, hoping for some sort of entertainment. "What're you reading?"

She glanced over the top of her book, annoyed at being pulled out of the world hidden in the pages. "Nothing to do with you."

"But I'm bored."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Err…pass?"

She sighed. "Why don't you try and do something _useful? _There's lots of cleaning to do or you could be working on your memory."

"That's boring. What else can I do?" When she ignored him, Beast boy leaned over, grinning. "Oh, Raaaeeeee…."

She shot him a 'you-die' look. "Don't call me Rae."

"Why not?" Beast boy asked, trying to act innocent.

"Because I said so."

"But why?"

"Shut up."

"You still haven't said why."

"I just don't like it."

"But-"

Suddenly, BB found him self blasted with a shock of dark energy and he flew over Cyborg and landed on the far side of the sofa; then he fell off the sofa and landed on a game controller.

"Oww!!" He moaned, rubbing his bottom and glaring at the unhurt controller.

Cyborg looked at him, amused. "You know, you really were asking for it." he told him, before looking over at Raven. "Where are you going?"

"I need to meditate." She mumbled, walking towards the door.

"Yeah right." Cyborg smiled at her. "You just want an excuse to get away from BB."

Raven actually granted Cy a small laugh. "That too." She agreed before exiting the room, just as Starfire flew jubilantly in.

"Dear friends," Starfire announced. "I have decided to make us a pudding for the movie night tonight!"

Cyborg sweat dropped. "Great, Star…" He muttered, unenthusiastically before turning back to his game.

Beast boy was feeling sorry for himself and his numb bottom when he saw Starfire walk into the small kitchen. "Hey, Star!" He ran over, knowing Starfire wouldn't catapult him over the sofa and onto a hard controller. "What you up to?"

"I was going to cook a pudding from my home planet," (Beast boy frowned then remembered she was an alien. Some things needed a little getting used to.) "But I have just remembered that Silkie has eaten my last batch of zorg mushrooms, and I haven't grown anymore…"

_Why was she going to put mushrooms in a pudding? _"I'll help you cook something else!" Beast boy grinned, finding his form of entertainment.

"Oh thank you friend!" Starfire hugged him then dived under the sink to fetch a bowl. "What did you wish to make?"

"Well, we could make something from your… err… home planet… but just substitute for the things you don't have." BB said, feeling rather proud of his plan.

"But we don't have anything for the pudding…"

"Oh… let's just throw everything in then!"

Suddenly feeling adventurous, Beast boy grabbed the bowl and threw in a handful of fruit from the fruit bowl which he had recently put on the table since Cyborg kept cooking bacon and eggs. Starfire, who had tried this type of cooking many times before, beamed and flew to the fridge. Remembering BB's distaste for real milk, she poured in half a bottle of soy milk. They reached for the sweet drawer together and Starfire giggled as they poured in a whole bag of fizzy colas.

A whole host of other things went in, each of them vegan-friendly; it was probably Cyborg's worst nightmare though in their defence, they didn't put any tofu in. Well, hardly any.

By the end of it, it was definitely a good thing that Terra had gone shopping.

"Now," Beast boy said, pouring in a pack of non-dairy waffle mix. "Just put in some sugar and cook it for…let's say… three and a half minutes. I'll ask Cy if he wants any."

Beast boy grinned and ran to the sofa, so he didn't see how much sugar a happy Starfire did put in. She grabbed a half-full bag and poured it all in, before pouring the whole thing into a baking tray to cook for three and a half minutes.

"Yo, Cy!" Beast boy practically vaulted over the back of the sofa, causing Cyborg to lose his concentration. "Wanna come and try the pudding me and Star made?"

Cyborg sighed, Beast boy having just made him lose a match and forfeit the high score. "Fine. What did you make?"

"Oh," BB laughed nervously. "We just made something up; I bet it's going to be nice though!"

"This I've got to see." Cyborg grinned, following Beast boy to kitchen.

Starfire smiled and pointed to the oven. "Our pudding is rising nicely friend, Beast boy." She informed him.

As Beast boy gave her a thumbs up, Cyborg looked into the oven and sweat-dropped; it looked as though half the kitchen had been forced into a backing tray and was now slowly turning into a lump of half-burnt half-sticky goo. "You two really are geniuses in the kitchen…" He muttered.

Star took that as a compliment and beamed. BB caught the sarcasm but shrugged it off and reached for a fizzy coke instead. After a minute, the oven bell went off and Starfire screamed in delight; she stuffed the oven mitts on her hands and grabbed the baking tray in excitement. She placed the tray on the table and they all stared at it.

"I'll pass." Cyborg muttered, wincing.

Starfire poked her finger in and tasted it before grimacing. "It is extremely sweet." She said, poking it; a dribble of who knows what bubbled out and she decided her food was safer. "I do not feel very hungry; perhaps I will just consume a … _Coke_?"

They moved away and Beast boy stared at the weird concoction. "Here goes." He said bravely before dipping a finger in.

"Hmm… not bad…" He muttered, licking his finger. He loved sweet food and seeing as this was all vegan, he felt it tasted quite nice. He scooped a dollop of it onto his hand and ate it in one mouthful. "Yum!"

Cyborg and Starfire stared at him as he grabbed a spoon and another coke and began to dig in.

"You get the sick bucket." Cyborg half-joked.

.x.

Terra struggled through the tower door, carrying half-a-dozen full shopping bags. She wasn't exactly sure what to buy so had decided to buy everything she had ever seen in their kitchen. She dropped them all on the floor and sat next to them, flipping open her communicator.

"Robin!" She barked into it, waiting until his face appeared; she could see the gym behind him. "I've done the shopping; help me carry it up to the kitchen?"

Robin just grinned at her.

"Robin, don't be mean!" She moaned. "Your hair's back to normal now!"

Robin ran a hand through his black hair and sighed. "Alright, I'm coming."

Terra smiled then flipped it shut, rubbing her eyes. "I need a vacation." She decided, looking over at the tall window.

There was a gradual fog rolling in and clouds were blocking the evening sun, putting a sudden chill over the city. She stared outside, losing herself in her own world.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Terra jumped and looking round, quickly standing up and sticking her lip out. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Someone's in a good mood." Robin laughed.

"Sorry," After a second, Terra grinned, then pointed to the side of his head. "You still have a bit of blue there by the way."

Robin frowned at her as she smirked and grabbed half of the bags, leading the way to the main room.

They entered it at the same time and were suddenly confronted by Beast boy.

"You've been shopping! Terra's been shopping!" He cried, his voice a little more high-pitched than normal. "Have you got some sugar, Terra? Have you got some sweets? Or cola? Or fizz fizzy pop?!"

"What?" Terra blinked at him, a little confused.

BB was in front of her bouncing on the balls of his feet, a can of cola in his hand. "Robin!" he grinned at Robin who looked put-off. "Have you been shopping too, Robbie? Have you got some sugar, Robbie? Have you got some sweets? Or cola? Or fizz fizzy pop?!"

Out of nowhere, Cyborg suddenly tried to rugby tackle Beast boy but he jumped out of the way and began bouncing around the room, Starfire chasing him; whenever she got close enough to catch him he morphed and she had lost him again.

"What happened?" Robin sighed, wondering if this was due to a lack of gaming.

"Well," Cyborg (who was still lying on the floor) propped his head up and stared at BB running around. "In short, he and Starfire tried to make a pudding, and BB ended up eating a packet of sweets, nearly half a pound of sugar, three cans of cola and a whole lot of who knows what."

Robin and Terra sweat-dropped as Beast boy suddenly appeared behind them and drew them both into a group hug. "I love you guys!" he yelled, happily.

Raven watched this at the end of the corridor. "I really don't want to know…" she muttered, cringing as BB's sharp ears made him turn to her.

"Hey Rae!" He grinned. "We're having sugar! And cola! And sugar! And pudding! With Sugar!" he added, running over and grabbing her arm, pulling her into the room.

Terra watched amused from the kitchen as he gave up on a stony Raven who was standing by the doorway and began dancing with Starfire, singing a song with consisted only of the word "La". Starfire couldn't help but giggle as he span her round then held out his spare hand to Terra.

"Come on Ter!" He grinned. "Come and dance with us! Dancing is fun; I bet you're good at dancing Ter, come and- AHHHH!"

This time, Cyborg's rugby tackle hit its mark as he knocked Beast boy away from Starfire and pinned him to the ground. Before Beast boy could react, he found himself carried over to the sofa and put onto it, where Cyborg promptly sat on him.

"Hey, get off! Let me up! That hurts! Quit it, Cy!" he yelled, banging his fists on Cyborg's back.

"So," He said conversationally, as though he wasn't sitting on a hyper green teenager. "Did you get a movie?"

Terra stifled a laugh behind her hand. "Yeah, plus we haven't watched this one before. Want to watch it now?"

"Might as well," Robin sighed, helping Terra and Starfire to put away the shopping. "Raven can you-"

He was interrupted by a yell as Cyborg flew away from the sofa; they looked at the sofa to find a green gorilla looked as pleased with himself as a gorilla can.

"-Put the movie on…" Robin finished weakly, slapping his forehead.

Ten minutes later they were all sitting on the sofa, watching the before-movie adverts flash by as Beast boy was rummaging around in the kitchen for popcorn.

"Got it!" he yelled, filling a bowl full of popcorn and taking a running jump back to the sofa and landing between Terra and Cyborg.

"Watch it, Beast boy!" Terra laughed as popcorn flew everywhere.

"I'm not Beast boy!" He grinned, pointing to the ceiling. "I'm Garfield!"

"Like the cat? Yeah, and I'm Mary Poppins." Terra snorted, throwing a piece of popcorn playfully at him.

He smiled and threw some back but it was half-hearted - Terra noticed he was suddenly rubbing his neck and wincing. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Course!" He grinned, putting his arm down though there was still a shooting pain in his neck; it seemed to dull his senses and he couldn't think clearly.

Terra smiled and turned away to find everyone else staring at BB in a state of shock. She frowned. "Alright, now what's up with you lot?"

"How did you know?" Raven asked Beast boy, her face crinkling into a frown. "We didn't tell you… how did you know?"

"Know what?" Terra felt very lost and by the look of it, so did BB.

"Your real name. We didn't say what it was." Robin's brow furrowed from under his mask. "How did you know it?"

"_That's his real name?_" Terra breathed, finally grasping the situation.

"It is?" Said Beast boy blankly, making everyone sweat drop.

"You just said it. How did you know?" Raven pressed on.

"I…I don't know… I didn't know what it was… it just sort of came out…" Beast boy rubbed his neck again and began fidgeting; sugar and serious moments don't mix.

The movie suddenly flashed on and everyone sighed and turned their attention to it, in turn. Raven however, couldn't clear her mind and spent most of the movie glancing at Beast boy who was juggling popcorn whenever he felt the movie was getting too 'boring'. If a few memories were getting past… then maybe… She weighed out risks and couldn't take in any of the movie.

Near the end of the premier, Terra stifled a laugh at Starfire who was snuggling next to robin, looking very comfortable. She turned round and almost laughed at Beast Boy too; it looked like his sugar rush had officially ended and now he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"The movie's not that boring." She teased, nudging him.

He nodded blearily, a sudden drop in sugar levels getting to him as he frowned at the screen. Terra giggled and turned back to the movie; the next second however, there was a weight on her shoulder and she jumped to find Beast boy had actually fallen asleep and his head had fallen onto her shoulder.

"Beast boy…?" She whispered, waving a hand in front of his face and blushing slightly.

"I thought the girls were supposed to fall asleep on the boy's shoulder?" Raven smirked, noticing Terra predicament as BB let out a quiet snore.

"They've swapped roles." Cyborg snorted.

Terra, who was scarlet by now, tried to sit him up but he fell back onto her shoulder and started drooling slightly.

"That's the end of his sugar rush." Robin laughed and Starfire giggled, drawing her eyes away from the credits on the TV.

"What do you think happened to him when he disappeared?" Terra tried to change the subject frantically, trying to avoid teasing because of the weight on her shoulder.

"Don't change the subject!" Cyborg grinned, though Robin frowned. It was true that the whole team hadn't totally discussed about BB's absence since he came back.

"We can't really say, with have practically no evidence." Robin answered, ignoring Cyborg who was quietly singing a ruder version of 'Terra and Beast boy sitting in a tree'.

"I know… all we know is that he went to the café then started to come back, but who knows what happened after that." Terra said before flushing and whacking Cy round the head.

"What do you mean… he went to the café?"

Terra froze and sweat dropped. "Err… nothing I didn't say anything, you must be hearing things, Raven." Raven glared at her. "Err… well… I sort of found out that before he disappeared he went to this little diner of the edge of town but…"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Robin looked incredulous. "We could have used that information!"

"Well, I…" Terra would have shifted around if a certain green teenager wasn't sleeping on her shoulder. "He… this idiot got him a bit drunk so I thought-"

The conversation suddenly resorted to outraged whispers.

"He was _drunk?!_"

"He's 16!"

"He's under-age!"

"What is this 'drunk'?"

"_Drunk?!_"

"If he weren't asleep right now…"

"I am confused…"

"Well that explains what happened to him. He got drunk, walked off and hit his head; probably out for the count for who knows how long…"

Terra glared at Robin and Raven. "That's why I didn't tell you! I knew you'd take it like that! So what if he's under age? You," She turned her attention to Robin. "Have had a drink before, I know you have! Can you say 'hypocrite'?"

"I never got drunk." Robin pointing, flushing but not bothering to deny he had had one or two with Cyborg.

"I checked the area when I found out," Terra retorted, unabashed. "And we all checked it a few days before we found him so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Did you check the area with Cyborg's scanners?" Raven shot back. "If we had all checked it straight away we might have found him sooner!"

Terra was about to snap back when Robin interrupted her. "What do you think, Cy?"

Terra looked round and looked at Beast boy who was blissfully ignorant that everyone was arguing about him; she self consciously shifted his head back onto her shoulder so it didn't fall off but no-one noticed as they all looked at Cyborg who hadn't spoken yet.

"Well, whatever happened happened. We need to focus on how to help him now, and then think about all that stuff later." Cyborg stated simply, backing his green best friend. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Night y'all."

Cyborg stood up blankly and walked out; soon followed by Raven who stomped out with a swish of her cloak ("They're just going to _leave _it?" She grumbled, annoyed). Robin frowned for a few seconds then accompanied Starfire out, telling Terra to just leave Beast boy on the sofa. She smiled him out and looked down. _Eww… Beast boy had drooled on her shoulder…_

Wincing, she moved slowly and gently laid his head down. The moment he was laid down, he curled up to one side and mumbled something about killer tofu. Terra rolled her eyes and walked over to the cupboard, about to grab him a blanket when she paused.

Though he bluffed his way though the Tower, she knew he didn't really know his way around, and waking up there alone in somewhere he don't really know might freak him out a bit…

_I'm NOT just looking for an excuse to be with him, I'm thinking of the bigger picture. _She told herself firmly, taking two heavy blankets off the shelf.

Throwing one over Beast boy's thin frame and checking the TV was off, she laid down on the over side of the sofa; she suddenly noticed how tired she was and alternated her gaze from Beast boy to the midnight sky outside a few times before falling to sleep.

.x.

The doors slid open and Raven floated in, not risking the noise of treading over the floor. Going by the dim light of the moon, though the darkening fog clouded some out, Raven made her way over to the sofa.

She restrained rolling her eyes at the fact Terra was still there but kept her attention on Beast boy.

It might not work… she could lose him forever… but she had to try. If she didn't, he might never remember his own life and they could lose him anyway; in more ways than one, as she didn't know what effect all this was having on his mind.

She sat down cross-legged in front of him and some essences she had brought burst into life with a wave of her hand.

"Please work…" She whispered, and then began to whisper a spell.

* * *

**:O Rubbish Cliffhanger! Dum Dum DUUUMMM! XD The main plot starts rolling in the next chapter. I'm going on holiday in a few days but I'll try my best to get the next chapter up for then, if I don't, I'm Sorry. T.T I thought the Beast boy falling asleep on Terra bit was cute so I drew it, heh heh. **

**Please reveiw! KEEP ROCKING DUDES AND DUDETTES!**


	7. Break through

**T.T Sorry for the wait!! I went on holiday for a few weeks so I haven't been able to update this at all. Please fogive me! You can have a cookie if you do! Scratch that, make it TEN cookies! XD**

**Anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter, It was weirdly hard to write O.o It continues from the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim any claims that I need to Disclaim. :D**

* * *

The doors slid open and Raven floated in, not risking the noise of treading over the floor. Going by the dim light of the moon, though the darkening fog clouded some out, Raven made her way over to the sofa.

She restrained rolling her eyes at the fact Terra was still there but kept her attention on Beast boy.

It might not work… she could lose him forever… but she had to try. If she didn't, he might never remember his own life and they could lose him anyway; in more ways than one, as she didn't know what effect all this was having on his mind.

She sat down cross-legged in front of him and some essences she had brought burst into life with a wave of her hand.

"Please work…" She whispered, and then began to murmur a spell.

She thought she heard something but ignored it and concentrated, lifting several inches into the air and the essences began burning deep greens, reds and purples. She was about to focus all her concentration when-

"What the heck are you doing?"

Raven lost it and fell onto the table with a bump, cursing under her breath as the essences blew out as though by a cold wind and Terra walked over to her, her eyes demanding an answer.

"I didn't actually get to doing anything." She answered pointedly. _"__You _interrupted me."

Terra frowned. "I just want to see what weird voodoo stuff you were doing to Beast boy." she snapped.

Raven growled and turned her back, taking a calming breath. She supposed it would be too good to be true for them both to stay asleep, though at least Beast boy was still asleep; that goes without saying, she thought, tossing him a side wards glance, it took a fog horn to wake that boy up sometimes. Scratch that, make it _several _fog horns.

"I'm trying to help Beast Boy." Raven spoke eventually and Terra's brow furrowed.

"How?"

Here, Raven felt a bit of uneasiness creep into her plan; it did seem a bit rash now she had to tell someone. "I… I want to go into his mind and try and unblock whatever is causing his memory loss."

Terra's mouth gaped and she stared at Raven as though she had just suggested they should throw him out the window to see if that would work. "What?! I mean, you're going to... O.K.… but if you knew that will work why didn't you try it before?"

Slightly surprised and indignant, Raven turned half way and shot Terra blank look, which in many ways was as bad as a glare. "I didn't know what was causing the memory loss back then." She said in perfect mono-tone which she had come to perfect over the years. "It could have been anything. But since I think a few memories have been getting through, it may be a block of some kind."

"So this will work?"

A pause. "……yes."

Raven turned, hiding her eyes from Terra and using the excuse of arranging her spirit essences.

It wasn't really lying.

No, really it was only a half lie, which isn't nearly as bad. Right?

Terra frowned. She felt… sort of scared. Boy, did that sound stupid. Raven had assured her that it would work but still, storming into his mind and tinkering around sounded a little rash.

_On the other hand, _Terra mused, glancing a look at Raven before looking over to Beast boy again. _If a half demon sorcerer is going into Beast boy's mind, it might as well be Raven. _

"Can I help?"

Raven didn't even look over. "You can hold onto Beast boy if you like."

"Sure I'll-" Terra did a double-take. "_What?_"

Hiding the shadow of a smirk, Raven pulled her hood up and crossed her legs, flouting over the table; this banter was fun and all, but she really needed to finish or at least start _sometime today. _"Every one of his memories - best and worst - will be flashed past his eyes at once; different people react to that in different ways depending on their past, feelings, blah, blah, blah."

_Blah? _Terra listened closely but couldn't help raising an eyebrow at that. _Terrible grammar, she must really be pushed for time._

"So I just make sure he stays and doesn't hurt himself or anything, right?" Terra ran it over it her head; how hard could that be?

"Worst case scenario; he transforms." Raven told her, thinking how typical that would be. "So I'll try to be quick."

"Gotcha. Good luck."

In that moment both girls looked at each other and shared a look of equal determination. It was a moment where both titans found themselves in harmony and united with the other; this time for their worry for Beast boy. It was defiantly a rare moment, but moments like this kept their friendship together; unfortunately they both realised they were having a nice moment and felt a bit uncomfortable.

So, they ruined it.

"Shouldn't you be going then?"

"I would have finished already if you didn't interrupt me."

"Ooohh, My bad. Hurry up then."

"To hold Beast boy you need to actually _sit _by him."

"I know, I know!"

"And you wanted to be helpful…"

"O.K. I'm ready. God, you're as bad as Robin sometimes."

"_That _bad?"

"Well, maybe not _that _bad…"

Raven let a ghost of a smile play over her lips before she got serious; and when Raven was serious, she meant business. She closed her eyes and began to meditate, finding her centre and allowing her mind to fill the room, feeling every other presence yet ignoring them all. The only sound she could hear was the steady beating of her heart. Then in a sudden rush of spiritual energy, she focused her whole self onto Beast boy's aura, the words of the spell echoing through her mind as she whispered them, entering Beast boy's aura, which ironically, was a deep emerald colour, rainbows bursting from the deepest point; which is where Raven metaphorically headed, concentrating on nothing else.

.x.

Terra pulled Beast boy closer, hands round his waist, staring in amazement at Raven.

At first, all she had seen was Raven sitting there and whispering. She felt slightly ripped off until the essences suddenly burnt like fireworks, blinding her for a moment. When she looked back again, they were no more than tiny trails of coloured smoke and (she got serious Goosebumps here.) Raven's eyes were wide open and covered a black aura, white sparks crackling along them now and then.

Terra summarized it in one word.

"Wow…" she muttered, cocking her head in wonder.

It was just then when Beast boy started to scream.

.x.

To be honest it was what Raven had often thought Beast boy's mind to be.

Pretty empty.

Raven sensed her way around his mind, not seeing but knowing. She felt a little uneasy about how basic it was; basic emotions, ghosts of profiles and a few flitting memories. If she had a body she would have shivered; without a past to influence or build on, your mind was pretty much dead.

With a jolt that almost made her lose her concentration, Raven found that if she listened closely (or sensed closely or whatever it was she was doing), she could hear the cries and squawks of a million animals hidden in the sidelines; she harder she listened, the louder they became and the stronger she felt their natural instincts shift from inside his mind.

Raven ignored the mass of animal instincts and cries and moved deeper into his mind, determined yet slightly uneasy.

Was that what Beast boy heard, at the edge of his mind, every time he closed his eyes?

As she pushed through random threadbare memories and forced her attention away, they melted away again, to something that merely painted the background. She kept everything blocked from her mind, or body, or spirit, or whatever you were when you entered someone's mind.

You couldn't have a spiritual form here like you could in Raven's own mind, as Beast boy didn't meditate. That thought made her pause to wonder about Starfire who occasionally joined Raven for meditation. This slight slip caused Beast boy's mind to bulge and every stream of thought about Starfire rose to the surface, clambering for attention.

Slightly angry with herself, Raven tried to ignore it all and press deeper, not wanting to pry in the slightest. However, good intentions or no, she couldn't help but notice his idea of Starfire was blank for a number of things that he used to know, things that really made the happy alien they all knew; he couldn't remember that she was a princess or how they all met or about how he had taught her about Christmas the first year she lived in the giant 'T'.

His mind however, did confirm that Starfire was 'funny and cute'.

Shaking her metaphoric head, she began pulsing through, until she found what she was looking for. A locked part of his mind, dense and foggy; hoping this was what she was looking for, Raven tried to go into it but found it almost impossible.

Defiantly the spot.

Raven focused her whole soul onto the spot, so engrossed that she hardly noticed that her body was chanted once again. The spells were helping to unwind the lock but as Raven pressured it, she felt her strength fading. Whatever were locking up Beast boy's memories was strong and not just a spiritual force.

_I can't do it…_

His mind was a haze; Raven couldn't sense anything apart from the locked part of his mind. One of her charms suddenly shot through and she felt Beast boy's pain.

_I must._

Raven sent a shock of energy though the newly found weak spot and the lock smashed; Raven last thought before his mind came rushing back was; _Oh Beast boy, you _so _owe me._

Then Memories came back in a series of explosive tsunamis. As they did, Raven felt an unbearable shock of pain spread through Beast boy. She couldn't feel it but still recoiled at it and at once knew three things; Beast boy was probably reacting by now, he was in a shocking pain and the pain was coming from his neck.

Instantly, she knew she shouldn't be there any longer.

Memories and feelings shot in front of her, whizzing at breakneck speed and forcing images of Beast boy's past onto her. She concentrated getting out, trying to keep other images at bay; she didn't come here to look at his life story.

As she retreated from his mind, she noticed the titans profiles and how Beast boy saw all of them; if she could, she would have blushed. His image of all of the rest of the titans was them looking much more impressive and beautiful; Terra looked like a _perfect _woman.

_Typical _Raven thought, once again shaking a non-existent head.

All of a sudden, his mind swirled into hawk-eye focus.

Until now, memories and emotions had been whizzing around, lost and painful. But sudden it all slowed to an impatient shuffle, and his mind was laid out before her like a map.

The first thing was a sort of suffocating happiness.

Memories and emotions that formed the happy smiling face she saw everyday spread out everywhere; if she had hands she would be batting it all away to stop herself from drowning. Too jolly for her taste.

But then Raven noticed something.

Though most of it was natural happiness and a pile of good emotions and memories, there was a layer that was acting as a happy face to hide behind; keeping something from being shown to the outer world. Curious, Raven, almost subconsciously, concentrated on it. At once, she caught a glance at what Beast boy hid.

Waves of sadness, grief and guilt flew from the centre, almost knocking Raven away. A spark of anger flew from the deepest part, though it was washed away with a storm of guilt.

Raven retreated, shocked, desperately trying to block it out.

_I could have saved them…_

_Why does everyone keep _dieing_?_

_It's my fault…_

_No…_ Raven tried to leave as fast as she could without damaging his mind.

The animals were kicking up a ruckus again…

She heard the _beast _roar from somewhere…

This was Beast boy's mind.

And she wanted to get out.

.x.

Robin, a light sleeper at the best of times, heard the scream and instantly jolted awake. He knew at once that it was Beast boy; it sounded like a boy and he was the only boy who could actually _scream._

He jumped out of bed, cursed under his breath as he banged his shin off the bedside table, then pulled his uniform (apart from his mask which he slept with) on as fast as possible; which was pretty fast. Barely a minute later, Robin was sprinting down the hall, knees creaking with the early morning workout.

At the corner of a hallway he slammed straight into Starfire, who was fighting with her boot.

"Hurry, friend!" She said, managing to stuff the boot on before grabbing Robin's hand and flying top speed down the corridor.

Robin's legs looked like windmills as he tried to keep up.

"Star!" He yelled, "We're going the wrong way!"

"Oh…" Starfire stopped, looking round. "Mine of the bad."

Slightly disgruntled, Robin got up off the floor and led the way, before Starfire could rush forward. It was a slightly slower way, but, in Robin's opinion, much safer.

They heard another scream, and picked up the pace, practically vaulting into the main room. Raven seemed to be meditating, though white sparks crackled from her body.

Beast boy was hunched into a ball, hands clenched over his ears and shaking violently. Terra was beside him, arms wrapped round him and eyes wide in fear and panic; she didn't even notice them come in.

Robin and Starfire stared.

"Um…" Robin started, as he looked around. He made a few weird noises as though he was about to start talking but didn't; Starfire looked at him. "I… err… I mean… what… are… umm… titans…" Starfire raised an eyebrow. Robin pouted slightly. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He finished finally, folding his arms.

Terra finally noticed them; her mouth opened and her grasp relaxed slightly. The next second, Beast boy's back lurched and Terra gasped and fell off the sofa. As Robin and Starfire ran over, Raven gave a huge rattling gasp, hands flying to her head.

She collapsed onto the table, breathing heavily.

Immediately, Beast boy collapsed backwards.

Terra's heart froze.

He looked dead.

Then a rattle of air bolted through his system like a bolt of lightening and his breathing regulated; a bit choppy but mostly steady.

Robin heaved BB up and checked his vitals while Starfire ran to Raven; Terra felt to shaky to be put to much use so for a few seconds, she just sat there, clasping her heart. After making sure Beast boy's heart was beating steadily and his breathing was clear, Robin wasted no time in looking over at Terra and Raven, who were both looking a bit weary.

"What did you do?" He demanded, glaring at the world in general; he wasn't accusing his team-mates exactly, but he hated being completely in the dark.

Raven didn't bother glaring at the world in general, but instead focused on glaring at her so-called leader.

"Raven…?" Starfire whispered, hesitantly.

"Tried to unlock Beast boy's memories." She stated no energy for full sentences; her head was pounding like no-ones business. "Went into his mind. Gave him his past back."

"Oh…" Robin blinked and thought for a few seconds. "Good… I mean… why didn't you tell me? We could have helped in someway."

"I doubt it." Raven rubbed her temples as she spoke. "I was going to do it on my own but Terra woke up. Didn't know whether I could so I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up. I think it worked anyway… when he wakes up he should have all his memories back. He'll be back to normal, if not a bit shaken."

Terra's eyes shot open.

"What do you mean, _should_?" Terra stared in sudden horror but Raven avoided her question by walking over to Beast boy. "_Raven, _what do you mean? _Should_?"

Raven looked at the back of Beast boy's neck, now noticing that it was very slightly swollen. She had to check this before her headache got even worse. She would answer Terra in a minute… oh, god…

Raven, feeling everyone's stares, dug her fingernails into his neck, not quite drawing blood. Then, she sent a spell curling into his neck, catching on parts off something that shouldn't be there.

"Okay, No-one freak." Raven said, causing every one's eyebrows and suspicions to rocket sky-high.

She jerked her hand away and a smashed assemble of nano-machinery, wires, a strange black liquid and blood exploded from Beast boy. Starfire squeaked and Terra and Robin started forwards as Raven quickly dropped them and placed her hand delicately on the hole in his neck.

Beast boy was tensing and gasping but his unconscious state refused to shift.

Probably a good thing.

_Heal, _Raven thought, trying to hold any emotion as she forced every last drop of energy to pass through her fingers and into Beast boy's neck. He was bathed in a soft white light as she subconsciously stitched, renewed and healed.

Finally, his neck was a smooth green and Raven felt like her head was about to split open. She fell back with a grunt but managed to support herself and ignored Robin's hand of support.

Terra was feeling confused, shaken and angry. Not a good combination.

"What the f-" she started, angrily, but stopped when Robin glared at her and nodded purposely towards a confused Starfire.

Raven however, got the picture.

"_That,_" She muttered, nodding to the floor. "Was whatever had been blocking his brain from accessing memories. Pretty advanced. When I first unlocked his mind he was in a lot of pain coming from his neck. It will still be sore but I had to get it out."

There was a few seconds of silence while Terra steamed. "Well, thanks for giving us some flipping warning!" She growled, plopping herself on the sofa next to Beast boy.

The force of her sitting down made him slide down slightly, but everyone's attention was on Raven so no-one noticed that he was shivering.

"So…" Starfire stepped forwards and Raven looked over her shoulder at her. "Beast Boy will now remember? He will be…" She paused, not knowing quite how to put it. "…_Beast boy_?"

Everyone knew what she meant.

Raven turned away.

_Now or never… _She thought bitterly.

"He should… but there is a chance that the shock of having his past back will be too much… he could have a total breakdown and never be the same."

Silence.

Raven felt guilt clutch her heart. Did she make the wrong decision? Maybe she shouldn't have tried to help…

She made the mistake of looking over her shoulder.

One look of her friend's faces was enough.

She walked out of the room, feeling Timid burst into tears while Knowledge come up with reasons why she tried it. For once, Happy was completely silent.

Raven knew she wouldn't get a wink of sleep that night.

.x.

Silence followed Raven's departure.

Robin and Starfire swapped a blank look, both looking for the answer in the other's eyes. Terra felt like crying. One moment she was arguing, then joking, then scared out of her wits, then hopeful, now terrified. She wasn't sure if she could take much more.

She looked down at Beast boy.

He was shivering, she now realised, and his face was blank and tired.

_I can't lose him _She realised, covering his gloved hand with her own. _Not after everything… I don't even know his real name. _

After a second, Terra stood up and left the room, without saying a word; she couldn't stand being in there any longer.

"Robin…" Starfire whispered, hands almost covering her mouth. "I am… confused and… scared… Beast boy will be OK?"

Robin sighed.

"I hope so, Star." He said, longing to put more certainty into the words. "I hope so."

They both looked out side.

There was a thick fog which completely covered the city from view, but golden rays were managing to made their way though, announcing the arrival of a new day. Morning dew hung like cobwebs on the windows and sparkled as the morning hit them.

Robin cleared his thought when the door slid open behind them, breaking the silence. Cyborg walked through, stretching and smacking his lips in anticipation of a good breakfast; then he noticed Robin, Starfire and Beast boy.

For a second, Cyborg stared blankly at them.

"OK…." He said, uncertainly. "What'd I miss?"

.x.

He ran down the metal hallways, a stained lab coat billowing behind him. Only pausing to stab a password into a sensor and swear under his breath.

"Sir!" He shouted, slowing his pace to a quick trot as he entered the huge, main laboratory. "The implant, it's been destroyed, sir, I don't know how but-"

He was silenced as the older man in front of him held up a skeletal hand. For a few seconds, the only sound was the younger man's futile attempts to hide his jagged gasp for air.

Eventually, his master spoke.

"So the subject will remember?"

"Y… Yes, sir. Though there is a chance that-"

"It matters not."

"But-"

"Shut up!"

The final yell echoed throughout the lab, sending shivers down the younger man's spine.

"The state of mind does not matter." His master said suddenly, speaking unnaturally fast in his excitement. "It is time for the final phase. Send out those alien devices." There was a pause as a sick grin spread over the bony face. "Reel him in."

Nodding, the man backed away from his master. About a year ago, they had captured some alien machines; naturally, his master had improved them.

_Just do as he says _he thought _Then I'll come out okay._

He glanced a look back at his master before exiting.

_Pity I can't say the same for Garfield._

* * *

**Meh. Not my favourite Chapter but maybe that's just because it was confusing to write. Hope you liked it, and theres a cliffhanger! A pitiful one but a Cliffhanger none the less! :D **

**Please reveiw, The next chapter will be quicker, I promise!**

**Rock On Dudes And Dudettes!**


	8. Revenge

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had a mental block and SO much stuff to do, it's untrue. This chapter isn't even that long... I'm so sorry! T.T**

**Please read and review and all that Jazz. CHU!**

* * *

_Pain! Torture! Oh gods, no more, please no more…_

_Experimenting on me! He's mad! Crazy! Twitching eyes staring at me, always staring…_

_I know what he plans. He's insane! Pain again… _

_I no longer care about his plans. Who cares about people outside my cell? My cage? My chains?_

_All I can see is torture…Did anything else even exist?_

_Revenge! He screams it again and again, until it's imprinted in my mind._

_Revenge! He needs revenge!_

_Pain! Lost… Stop, please stop…_

_Let me die…_

_Then… a chance! A tiny stupid chance._

_Escape!_

_I had to try._

_Morphing, changing, again and again… Blind and ruthless…_

_Smash everything! Through cracks! Throw him across the room!_

_Escape! Revenge! Escape!_

_Light! Air! I'm outside and running, sun blinding me, sand burning me._

_I had to escape, had to warn them… had to… tell them…_

_Tell who?_

_My mind is muddled… I can't see past the torture, the staring eyes…he's still watching me, I know it._

_My friends? _

_Did they even exist? Or just a fragment of my imagination, trying to escape the torture… the experiments…_

_No. I had to warn them. Tell them-_

_Pain! My neck!_

_On fire!_

_Escape! Revenge! Escape!_

_Oh God, pain! Stop the pain… my neck…_

_Suddenly… blank. Lost. Free?_

_Who was I? What was I doing? Why?_

_I see something in the distance. Cars. Trucks. Cages. Most importantly, people._

_Help me! I try to scream but my voice is croaky and sore. Help me!_

_I try to run…_

_They could help… Maybe they knew who I was… What I was…_

_I needed to be faster. I had to escape! That's all I knew._

_I had to escape._

_I feel my self changing. More power! Speed! Adrenaline!_

_I'm running on four legs, easily catching up… What?_

_My body changes back to normal… is this even normal? _

_How did I change? What was I?!_

_A car stops. A man in green is coming towards me._

_He's smiling._

_Escape? I ask, hoarsely._

_He nods and smiles wider…_

_Everything goes black…_

_Pain! Torture!_

_Revenge!_

Beast Boy woke with a jolt, sweating, a scream dying in his throat. He blindly smacked his hands against the walls. Walls everywhere! He was trapped… he was… still…trapped…

No, that was wrong wasn't it? Beast boy paused. He was sure he had escaped, hadn't he?

The last thing he remembered was running through the desert, trying to escape… he frowned… the other last thing he remembered was watching a movie with his friends and wishing he had more popcorn. It was like trying to piece together two totally different stories and it made his brain hurt.

He had escaped and then… lost his memory! And now he remembered again! You have no idea how confusing it is to remember not remembering.

Confused, Beast boy laid back, noticing mildly that he was in his room.

"Count with me!!"

He yelled in surprise and promptly fell off his bunk bed.

"OWW!" He moaned, glaring up at his toy monkey which was smiling innocently down at him. "Stupid monkey!"

The monkey didn't respond.

No surprises there.

Scratching the back of his neck, Beast boy grumbled and stretched; every one of his bones seemed to crackle. _Ewww…_

He looked out at the mist from his window; he couldn't see the moon tonight, the fog was so thick that he could hardly see the city across the lake.

The city?

He jumped a metre into the air, everything suddenly clicking together. He had to warn them!

Pausing only to hurriedly get his belt and boots on, he skidded out of his room and started running down the corridor, slipping clumsily.

Terra's room was only round the corner, so he started there, his throbbing head and shaky knees making him fall over once in his hurry.

"Terra! Terra!" He yelled, banging his fist on her door before he even stopped skidding. "Ter? Dudette, you in there? I've got to talk to you!"

Silence.

He stood, feeling like an idiot, realising that she wasn't in there. Suddenly, he felt slightly stubborn, deciding that he _was _going to find Terra even though he could have easily warned one of the other Titans first.

"O.K. no problem…" He muttered to himself. "Um. Err. If I was Terra where would I be?"

He grinned suddenly and turned on his heel, knowing exactly where to go.

More or less.

.x.

Terra sat sullenly on the edge of the roof, feet dangling in thin air. She was feeling slight miserable… okay, a bit more than slightly miserable.

She sighed and wondered why she had decided to join the world of heroes again. I mean, you don't exactly get common problems you can go to the school councillor about; _Excuse me miss, I need some help because I'm scared to use my full power in case I turn someone into stone, and then there's a small worry about a masked physco who has recently come back to life after I threw him into a lake of lava._

She sighed.

She didn't suppose 'I'm scared that my boyfriend might go into a coma after my friend went into his mind to give him his memories back' would be too high on the list either.

Hugging her knees, Terra focused at the island below her, which could only just see through the unsettling fog. Aiming vaguely, she sent a small golden spark down and managed to pick up a flat rock from the shore, despite the fact she couldn't actually see it. She sent it skimming expertly across the water, managing to spot the ripples before they faded into the darkness and fog.

Heh.

She was the only person in the world who could skim a rock from a hundred feet up.

There was that silver lining she was looking for.

The chill began to sink into her, so she stood up, deciding to go inside or at least get a coat. A skinny tank top and shorts weren't exactly the best thing to be wearing. She was about to turn and someone caught her eye, wandering around down below and calling something.

A certain _green _someone.

"Beast boy!" She shouted in delight.

She couldn't hear what he was shouting but obviously, he heard her; Score one for the pointy ears. Beast boy turned and waved madly at her.

Terra tried to concentrate and call a rock to her, but found her mind buzzing too much.

He was okay! At least, it looked like he was.

God, she was so sure she'd lost him again.

She could only giggle stupidly and he flew up to her as a hawk, twirling a few times for her entertainment.

He landed and quickly de-morphed. Before he knew what was happening, Terra had flung her arms around him.

"Beast boy." She marvelled. "You remember? Everything?"

"Course!" He laughed, returning the hug and burying his face in her soft golden hair. "I'm the amazing Beast Boy, remember?"

"You're an idiot." She corrected him affectionately.

He laughed and hugged her tighter, happily thinking of excuses not to ruin the moment.

_Let's see… _Beast boy mused to himself. _Stop hugging a girl I really like and tell her an insane dude's plans for the city…OR wait a few minutes and enjoy the moment. Gee, such a hard choice…_

"Beast boy, what happened while you were missing?"

He blinked. _Darn._

"Um. Well…"

Terra frowned at him and he sweat dropped, suddenly wishing he had sorted out how he was going to tell her.

"Well, I went to that…"

"Wait a second."

Terra looked around suddenly, staring hard into the fog.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked, put off.

"I… I'm sure I just saw something…" She pointed behind him, into a dense patch of freezing fog. "A light… Just there…"

Beast boy turned and stared blankly into the thickening fog for a second before laughing and winking at her.

"I can't see anything; it was probably just something from the city. Or maybe you're just seeing things."

Terra flushed and laughed. "Am not!" She protested, pushing him playfully.

Suddenly something shot out of the fog and smashed into them, knocked them clear from each other.

"Terra!" Beast boy shouted, struggling to his feet when something suddenly ploughed into him, lifting him into air.

Terra stared in a horror as a huge machine, with wires hanging out clumsily, grabbed Beast boy with four metallic tentacles, lifting him into the air and squeezing tight. BB's eyes widened as he tried to morph but found he couldn't. Everything was slowing down, darkness eating away at the edges of his sight…

Terra felt anger start throbbing through her mind. The _thing _had injected something into Beast boy making him instantly go limp.

She swore at it loudly, and sent a pulse of golden power randomly into the ground. Instantly, lumps of concrete broke away and span to her palm, light covering her eyes.

She sent the rocks speeding towards it but the thing managed to dodge her attack, flying away from her and weaving across the roof. Fog was already swirling in and impairing her vision. She lifted some concrete and jumped on it, preparing to race after it and destroy it if was the last thing she did, when the other one appeared.

She could only let out a strangled gasp as it destroyed her rock, and she only just missed its attack by diving off at the last second.

Unfortunately, this dive sent her hurtling off the roof.

Oops…

She screamed and flew through the air, trying desperately to grab onto nothingness. Wasting a few seconds by kicking out in pure terror, Terra enveloped a rock far below in energy and sent it hurtling skywards.

For a second, she thought it would never come… _count your prayers, Terra _she thought… Then she smacked into the rising rock.

Though she had only fallen a handful of floors, the impact instantly knocked her unconscious.

Powered by no conscious mind, the rock began to fall slowly, then faster as the energy wilted. Just as it was about to fade completely, a dark aura smashed it into pieces and sent it falling to the land below.

Terra however was already being levitated to a certain sorceress's room.

Raven quietly set Terra down on her bed.

_What's happened now? _She sighed to herself, quickly rising to get the other Titans.

Outside was silent.

The machines had disappeared.

And so had Beast Boy.

.x.

"He's waking."

"Good. It's not quite as fun if you can't _hear _his pain."

"… Of course."

"Now, leave!"

"Yessir."

At the sound a hasty footsteps, Beast boy forced open his eyes and he felt his heart drop. He was back.

Oh God, he was back.

Two robots were securing him tightly, making movement impossible. His first reaction would have been to morph if a voice didn't suddenly hiss in his ear; "I wouldn't morph if I were you. Any slight change in your shape and my friends here will shock you with all the juice they've got. Lethal, though I believe you would be awake to enjoy the experience for a few _long _moments."

BB tried to act totally unafraid but fears suddenly fogged his mind and he subconsciously let out a short, quiet whimper.

Instantly angry with himself, he turned his expression into a snarl and spat at the Professor's feet. He hated him!

The Beast was practically roaring from somewhere in his mind.

It wanted to _kill _him!

But the Beast was held back by the Boy; him and his feeble human emotions. The boy was scared, terrified.

The man cackled, jaw crackling almost as loud as his hissing laughter.

Beast boy crunched his face, trying to block out some of the sound and look tough at the same time. How did he get back? Terra. What had happened to her?

If this creep had hurt her…

Then he looked up and suddenly, all he saw was those mad staring eyes.

"Revenge." The man whispered.

Beast boy almost nodded.

_Yes, _He thought, defeated. _Revenge…_

* * *

**Hope you liked, I'm not too happy with this chapter. The action scene sucked so much! Thanks for reviewing if you do, I'll try to get the next chap up faster but I've got coursework to do and a GCSE exam so it's not gonna be that quick... Sorry again! T.T **

**Peace Out for now Dudes and Dudettes! :D**


End file.
